(Sesshomaru) Family Trials
by Bettyboo2008
Summary: It all starts with a warning from his mother, but really begins when he's turned HUMAN? What will Sesshomaru do! Read and find out. SesshomaruXRin
1. Mother

**Chapter 1**

**Hey, hi, whatup. I do not own any of these characters. So um yeah :D **

Everything was over now. Sesshomaru finally ended the life of the disgusting demon Naraku alongside Inuyasha and his companions, and could now move on ruling as lord of the Western Lands, taking the place of his deceased father. He had just finish traveling around his lands checking all the borders to see if everything was still at peace. There were no problems so far and he was finally heading home to the castle. _In his father's place. _

Once again the weak demon crept his way into his mind. No matter what he did to keep his mind at bay so that it would not stray to the man, he always failed. The thought of his father leaving his mother for that mortal Izayoi brought him great anger. In doing so it brought him his annoying younger half brother Inuyasha. He no longer loathed the half demon, but that did not mean they got along. Most of the time he and his brother had small battles and arguments but nothing more came of it. Actually, recalling past experiences of the way they treated each other, the way they treated each other now would be considered friendly.

His father and mother never got along and that didn't work well in making a happy child hood. They constantly fought and bickered, and sometimes his father even went to the extent of leaving home for a few days, probably to see his human mate. His mother did not want him to turn out like his father so when he reached his teens she would always give him secret speeches on how to behave around other lords and visitors of the palace.

"_Sesshomaru I know this is plenty for you to take in, but your father is a weak man. I do not want you to turn like him. You must be a great lord of the Western Lands. Never show your emotions or feelings to anyone–it will make you weak."_

"_But mother father told me that my emotions are what make me stronger. He told me the day I find someone to protect is the day I have achieved great strength." He watched as his mother tapped her fingers on her hips, a sure sign of anger and impatience, and then she calmed herself._

"_My dear Sesshomaru, trust that your mother knows what is best for you_. _Never doubt a woman's knowledge. Just listen to your mother and you will be the greatest lord there is. You must also take on our enemies, for once you become lord of the Western Lands all our enemies will be passed down to you so you must be strong, and of course you must train hard in battling." she said, looking straight into his eyes and he knew that meant she wanted an answer. "Yes mother."_

"_One last very important thing Sesshomaru is you must hate the humans. They too will make you weak. You do not need to attack or hurt them, unless they try to cause harm to you, which is not possible, but you must loathe them for they are below you." she continued and he thought about this. Why would he need to hate the humans? Although he was unsure about this he still gave her the answer he knew she wanted. "Yes mother I will hate the humans."_

"_That's my boy." she said, then placed her hand on her heart and then move it to place it over his heart, the closest thing he got to an 'I love you.' He reciprocated it and she stood to leave, leaving him with all her demands to take in. All the demands he must follow._

He shook his mother from his thoughts and brought himself back to the present. They were almost to the palace now and he had to admit he was somewhat looking forward to returning to the palace life. Thinking of having workers below you to cater to your every needs made him want to pick up the pace and go quickly, but of course he knew better simply for Rin's sake. She was just a mere mortal so couldn't possibly keep up with his demon pace.

He suddenly turned his gaze on the female and was surprised to see her chocolate brown eyes on him. He did not turn away, but just simply blanked curious as to what she was thinking. It had been ten years now since the girl had been traveling with him. He had to admit she had grown into a fine woman, one that was of age to be mated to a fine male.

Rin quickly turned away when her lord suddenly looked in her direction catching her gazing at him. It was so embarrassing, but what made it more embarrassing was that she felt herself begin to blush having those golden orbs blatantly stare into her eyes. She was curious as to what her lord was thinking. She didn't even notice how long she was staring at him, and in doing so he caught her.

Rin had never seen him show emotion on his face but in those minutes while she was staring at him she actually saw confusion, annoyance, slight happiness, frustration, and other emotions that the strong demon lord would never let show on his features. He had her in a trance and so she couldn't help but stare. She wanted to ask him, but wouldn't dare ask around Master Jaken and was afraid of his reaction to her questioning him.

"Jaken." Lord Sesshomaru called for the imp.

"Yes my lord." The green imp answered with a squeaky voice moving to the lord's feet.

"Go on ahead and tell the servants we are to arrive very soon. Tell them to prepare dinner and our rooms. Take Ah-Un"

"Yes my lord. Right away." The imp quickly took the dragons straps from her and nudged her to move out of the way. "Sorry Master Jaken." she apologized. He hopped on the dragons back and flew forward toward the palace up ahead. She had never been to the palace and was so excited she couldn't help but smile to herself. To think she would finally be in her Master's home.

"Rin." She shot her head up to her lord, his golden eyes staring at her. She quickly caught herself and answered him.

"Yes my lord."

"There is something you wanted to ask me?" Once again her face turned bright red. Was she that obvious that he knew she wanted to talk to him alone? She simply nodded, but stayed quiet. What would she possibly ask, all the words left her mind? She knew her master was not very patient so she decided to ask the first thing that popped into her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright?" she asked and waited for him to answer. He lifted a well trimmed eyebrow at her causing her to blush a deeper shade of red. Since he didn't answer she decided to continue. "What I mean is you seem upset today." He looked away from her, returning his gaze straight forward.

"Rin you need not worry about this Sesshomaru." He simply said.

"I know my lord." she said turning her gaze forward, but she couldn't help it. She cared about him deeply, but she would never admit that to him. The thought of rejection was bad, but the actual thing would be heart breaking. She didn't think she could possibly live anymore if he rejected her. She knew he would too. She was just a mere human and no great demon lord like her Lord Sesshomaru would ever consider falling for a human. So then why did she continuously torture herself so?

"Rin are you happy?" he asked. She looked at him confused. He had asked her this before, so why was he asking her again? There was nowhere else in the world that would make her happy other than by her master's side.

"Yes my lord. May I ask why you ask?"

"To see if you would be more suited with humans." he answered.

"No. I am happy here with you and Master Jaken my lord, nowhere else." she answered trying to hide her fear, and hoping that he wasn't thinking of sending her away. She didn't want to be around humans, she wanted to be with him–only him.

For some odd reason his heart raced at wondering what her answer would be, and when she said she was happy here with him he calmed. If she wanted to stay here with him he would let her stay as long as she liked. What would be a problem is later finding her a mate.

They had reached the hill to his palace and he heard Rin's slight intake of breath. He smirked, but not one big enough to be noticed. _Never show your emotions or feelings. _He shook his mother's voice out of his head, but suddenly realized he would have to face her, because she would come nagging him about getting a mate.

He brought his attention back to Rin whose features showed she was still awe struck by the palace. He was surprisingly in a conversational mood today so asked, "What do you think?" She turned toward him her face filled with joy. "Oh my lord it's beautiful. It's all yours?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Who else would own it, Jaken?" She laughed at that, and he waved his hand forward for her to continue.

He watched as she happily ran down the hill giggling while she tried to balance herself from falling. Her happiness brought him peace and so did the thought of a soft bed. He was sure he was walking to a home of peace until what he saw ahead of them waiting at the palace gate.

_Mother._


	2. I Fear No One

**Chapter 2**

**~So like I said before, and will probably have to say a thousand times more; I do not own this Anime or the characters, but props to the real creator. ~**

"I see that human girl is still traveling with you Sesshomaru." His mother stated. They now sat in his study. He had tried to buy some time by bathing and dressing very, very slowly, but knew he had to face her soon or later, although he preferred later.

"Yes I am well mother, and you?" he asked, deflecting her statement. She lifted an eyebrow at him, and he would never say it, but he hated when she would use his gestures on him. It annoyed him greatly, and being his mother she knew that, which is why she always did it.

"I'm fine, though I wished these servants would be a little quicker with my tea." He held back the urge to roll his eyes. She had only just asked for it a few seconds ago, literally, and yet she was so impatient. He knew she was only doing this to make him think that he was not hiring well enough servants, but he knew his servants were the greatest in the western land, and right on cue a servant came in with her tea. Once the tray was set, her tea was poured, and the servant left, he got straight to the point.

"Mother why are you here?" He did not care for how rude he was being. She was in his home and he was in charge here.

"Sesshomaru would you like me to leave?" she answered with a question. He hated when she did that. "Hn," was all he said, because he would not lie he did want her to leave. She smiled at him then slightly shrugged. "You know why I am here Sesshomaru."

He stood and went to the window. He looked out at the garden and saw Jaken struggling to get Rin's attention as he gave her a tour of the palace. He smiled to himself then returned his attention to his mother. "No I can't say I do mother." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru do you remember what I said to you when you were younger," he turned and looked at her, "about both your father's and my enemies becoming your enemies?" He simply nodded once and returned to his seat.

"Mother I do hope you have not presented yourself to tell me I should be afraid." Sesshomaru said. She stared blankly at him and he continued. "This Sesshomaru is afraid of no one."

"As it should be, but if you were to suddenly pass away with no heir then where would we be? What would happen to our family name?" she asked. He knew she would try to kill two birds with one stone. She wanted him to have a child so badly. _Very clever mother._

"I'm sure Inuyasha could handle it." And that was all it took to infuriate the demoness, which brought him great satisfaction.

"How dare you mention the name of that disgusting half demon mutt!" She yelled and some of his guards entered the room. He waved then off and they exited. "Did you not want reassurance?" He asked mischievously.

"Do not taunt regarding something so grave." She said trying to calm herself. "Was I?" He asked, causing her to become stiff again.

"Inuyasha is an heir to the throne, nonetheless the son of Inu Taisho, so he has the right, though not quite suitable." Sesshomaru contended. She glared at him, but did not say a word. "Mother the next time you come to use me as a pawn think again." He stood and marched toward the door.

"I simply came to advise you to take caution." she said, stopping him in mid stride. "They know you have returned and your character is not a good one with them. Some do not fear you." He turned to face her.

"Then let them confront me." he said and right on cue he heard Rin's voice outside the door. He opened it and walked out.

"My lord your palace is beautiful." she gushed.

"Rin come. It is time for dinner." Sesshomaru said passing her.

"Yes my lord."

Rin looked after him then turned her gaze into the room. She saw the beautiful demoness who was Sesshomaru's mother. She bowed respectfully when she remembered how the woman saved her life years ago, getting a glare, then continued to catch up to her lord. He was obviously upset by the way he was taking long strides down the hall, which forced Rin to practically run to keep up with him.

"My lord I don't mean to worry, but are you alright?" Rin asked.

"Rin I want to be alone. Go to the dining room." Sesshomaru said, and then turned into the library sliding the door shut behind him. She sighed and went straight to the dining room just as he demanded.

When she finally sat down at the table, she stopped the urge of wanting to cry. Of course he would not open up to a human. She knew he hated them, but she thought that it would be different with her. She hated the fact that she could no longer be content with just being by his side, she wanted more. She wanted him to really acknowledge her, to really see that she grew into a young woman now and was old enough to engage in an adult conversation. What was she thinking? Lord Sesshomaru would never see her that way, not when she was still a human.

"Rin." She shot her head up to see her lord staring at her. He had an eyebrow raised, so he had to be alright now. She didn't know why his mother angered him so much, but she was glad he was alright now.

"My lord, are you ready for dinner now?" she asked excitedly. He nodded and took his seat at the head of the table. She found herself examining him. He was so handsome, and those golden eyes could see right through her. She also longed to touch his long silver mane to see if it was as silky smooth as it looked. She lowered her gaze to his yukata to see that it was slightly opened. She wanted so badly to feel his porcelain skin against hers, and also wondered where those streaks of purple and red stopped, and how far would it be until she reached his–

She moved her eyes back up to her lord's, shocked at what she had just recently been thinking. She had never had such thoughts before, but now all she could think about was his body and how she wanted to touch it and feel all the rock hard grooves she knew would be there.

Her master's eyes were slightly widened which meant he could smell her arousal and to her surprise she did not look away. Their eyes stayed locked for a while causing her yearning for him to grow more and more at the pit of her stomach. "My lord I apologize!" Master Jaken came in, falling to his knees and Rin tore her eyes away from Lord Sesshomaru's.

"Jaken where have you been?" Sesshomaru asked. She blushed as the yearning for him grew at the sound of his baritone voice. She calmed herself and brought her eyes up to Master Jaken. "Master Jaken what happened?" she asked when she saw how disheveled he looked.

"Hush girl!" he said.

"Jaken!" Lord Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"M-my lord a woman is here arguing with the guards to get in. She says she would like to meet with you." Jaken explained.

"Who is this woman?" Lord Sesshomaru asked.

"She will not say my lord." Jaken answered. Rin watched as Sesshomaru stood and moved to exit the room. "Jaken move." he said. The little imp scurried out of his way and Rin quickly stood to follow.

"Rin stay with Jaken." Lord Sesshomaru said over his shoulder. She stopped the urge to whine, because she wanted him to think she was an adult now. She stopped and nodded, but spoke when he waited for her response, "Yes my lord." He continued on his way and she told herself she would wait for him to return to the library where he always went when he was upset, and by the sound of this woman Lord Sesshomaru was bound to go there upset.

She walked out and headed in the opposite direction of her lord. "Rin you stupid girl, where do you think you're going?" Master Jaken yelled after her.

"Don't worry Master Jaken, just going to the library to read." she answered as she ran away. She would get a chance to be alone with Lord Sesshomaru for a while. She couldn't miss that chance. "At a time like this, you stupid girl!"

"Don't worry; I will be right in the library. If you need me you know where to find me."

Sesshomaru had to keep his mind on the situation right now. He still remembered the scent of Rin's arousal, and he could not let her follow, because it still lingered on her. The scent was intoxicating and he hated how he had reacted to it. She was human so he could never be with her.

"My lord you are here!" One of his half demon castle guards said leading him to the woman.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked pushing pass the half demon. "Y-yes my lord I apologize for the delay. She is this way."

Sesshomaru was lead out to the front gate and could see a small woman with a black cloak, thin gray hair, and she was holding a staff that towered over her, then again everyone here towered over her.

"Leave us." Sesshomaru commanded.

"But my lord–" Sesshomaru stopped the half demon from continuing smacking across the yard. The men picked him up and quickly scurried away. Once they were gone he addressed the woman.

"I remember you." he said, and a sinister grin appeared on her face. He stopped the urge of smiling, because this woman was actually trying to intimidate him. "Do you now?" She asked. "You are Karana, the woman who tried to get my mother killed."

"Yes I am young demon lord, but do you know why?" she replied circling him now. He turned with her and wanted so badly to smack that grin off of her face. "No," he said, "but I am sure you will tell me."

"Indeed." she said. "Your mother is a cruel and evil woman who cares for no one but herself. She kills without remorse, and as you did that poor half demon who wanted to protect you, she treats others horribly." she continued.

"Hn." Was all he said. It wasn't like he didn't know his mother's character was, well, not amicable and others would always say that he inherited his from her, but why was this woman here? Hopefully she didn't have a death wish.

"How can you treat others so cruelly?" she asked. He did not answer, so it pushed her to continue. "I know you hate humans above all, yet you let one live with you. So instead of trying to end your life here is what I will do. You will live your life as a mere human, the very creatures you despise, and you will not be a demon again until you can change the way you treat others."

"What in the world are you talking about you senile hag?" Sesshomaru asked becoming impatient every minute that passed. "See for yourself!" she exclaimed, then slammed her staff on the ground and suddenly he was surrounded by a gold ring of light. He tried to step out but it repelled him. He was beyond surprised, because the same moment he tried to get out he also felt the barrier take away some of his power.

"What is this?" he exclaimed.

"There is no use Sesshomaru. You will never get out of that barrier, because that is my strongest one just for demons like you." she said. He growled at her, but she just laughed. "Oh Sesshomaru, you should be happy that I consider you worthy of my strongest barrier."

"I will get you for this!" he yelled. Suddenly he felt himself falling to his knees. He had never experienced something like this. This was different from the barrier those Monks used when he had to save Rin years ago. This barrier was extremely strong, and although he hated to say it, too strong for him to break. _Your father's and my enemies will be your enemies. _His mother's words rang in his ears, but he pushed them away. No, he would get out of this, because he was the Great Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of all the western lands!

He stood and fought against the barrier. "Oh, trying to get out are we? Well let me just tell you that it will be pointless." the hag said. He took out his Bakusaiga and struck the light but even then it just absorbed his power. He continued to strike it, but every time he did he felt himself getting weaker and weaker. He built up all the strength he could and finally pushed out of the barrier, but not without a price. His breathing was ragged and this had to be the first time he was pushed to this extent.

"No barrier can hold me." he breathed, but she still had that disgusting grin on her face. "It held you long enough Sesshomaru." He glared at her wondering what the hell she was talking about, and then a lock of his hair fell to the front of his body. He grabbed onto it and was surprised at what he was seeing. He then grabbed more of his hair to see his hair was entirely black. His nails were no longer claws and he continued toward his ears reminded of Inuyasha, and they too were changed into simple human ears.

"Find me when you change. I will be in the north." she said turning away, "though I must say that is a good look on you."

"What have you done to me!" he called to her angrily. She turned to look at him and said, "Well my dear as I said I would. I turned you human." Then she vanished.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? He couldn't let anyone see him like this. He turned and ran for his library knowing that like his study no one entered there without his permission, but his library was the closest so he headed there as quick as these human legs could take him.


	3. Human

**Chapter 3**

**~So like I said before, and will probably have to say a thousand times more; I do not own this Anime or the characters, but props to the real creator. ~**

Rin sat and patiently waited in the library for Sesshomaru. She read through some scrolls that were already laid out, and they kept her occupied because they were diaries of the family generation. There was even one on Sesshomaru's father. Though she was kind of upset lord Sesshomaru's wasn't out , but of course he wouldn't leave anything like that just lounging around. Actually it was rare for her to find anything he read out like this. He was always neat and organized so this had to be the doing of when he was upset earlier.

Suddenly her thoughts began to drift to the incident that occurred earlier between them. She didn't know where she got the courage to keep her eyes locked with lord Sesshomaru's like that, but it was intense. Those gold eyes were always intense and she loved them. She could think about him all day and wouldn't get tired of it. It also wasn't until today that she realized she was in love with him. More than just a companion but the way a woman loved a man, and she yearned for his touch.

She turned her head when she heard the door slide open to see a man with long black hair. She knew no one was allowed to be in here and was about to question him, but stopped when she realized she was not suppose to be in here as well. She stood and slowly approached the man as he checked to see if anyone was coming.

"Excuse me." she said. The man yelled spinning around to face her and she reacted with a scream of her own backing away from him. She stared and looked at him closely. He was so familiar and attractive. His eyes were onyx colored and his hair was shiny, long, and jet black. She moved toward him and her eyes widened when she realized who it was, she could pin point him anywhere. "Lord Sesshomaru?" he sighed, something he never did.

"Rin what are you doing in here?" he asked. She couldn't help but continue to gawk at him. "Lord Sesshomaru you're, you're–" she couldn't even finish what she was trying to say. "Just say it Rin. I'm human." he said. She gasped in shock. How could her strong and amazing demon lord be human?

"My lord how did this happen?" she asked, but knew he wouldn't answer. He rarely ever answered her questions. "That woman who came here. That hag!" he yelled slamming his fist against the wall, "I'll get her for this!" She was surprised at how much emotion he was showing and then she understood. If he was a human that meant he felt human emotions as well, and so it would be hard for him to control what he felt. He also showed emotion on his face so she could easily tell what he was feeling, well that is if the yelling and fist slamming wasn't enough.

"I have to get out of here." he said. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him confused. "What do you mean my lord, like, leave here?" she asked. He turned to look at her and surprisingly rolled his eyes. "What else would this Sesshomaru mean Rin? I couldn't possibly stay here like this." he answered. Then his eyes widened. "Did I just do that?" he asked. She nodded "Shit, it's spreading quicker than I thought." She watched him pace and smiled to herself.

She knew he was acting off and that this was not him, but she liked it. He was different and kind of funny when he let his emotions control himself. He was also more animated than usual, and she liked that as well. This human side of him made her yearn for him more, and she realized now no matter whether she met him when he was human or demon first, she would still fall for him.

She watched as he checked the hallway for any life. Then when he saw no one he ran out and she followed. Surprisingly he let her into his room and she suddenly realized something. She had to pack so that they could leave together. She would not let him go on this trip alone. If he was going to search for this woman, she would follow.

"My lord I will go and ready myself to leave." she said boldly placing her hand on his arm. She gasped when he grabbed her hand gently and held it for a while then released it. "Rin you should stay." he said. "Jaken will watch over you while I am gone." She shook her head, for the first time ever disobeying him, well, maybe the second or third.

"I will not leave you. I want to be where you are. Even if I cannot protect you the way you protect me I will try." she replied, then dug up all the courage she had and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. She felt him stiffen and he didn't hold her back. She had a feeling he would reject her, but she still tried to hold in the tears that tried to come.

Stupid Rin, even when he's human he will still feel the same. She thought.

He pulled her away, turned, and stalked over to his window. She couldn't look up at him, she felt too ashamed. "That is just it Rin, I don't think I can protect you now. Not the way I am now. Not when I am what I am." he said. That got her to look up at him, but his eyes were still directed out the window. "I will go where ever you go." she replied. He turned to look at her and for the first time ever she saw her lord struggling with himself. Usually when he struggled he did not show it, but Rin could always tell when he stayed quiet for a long period of time. She was unsure now, because she wasn't use to him showing so much emotion, and when he struggled with himself the answer always ended with a "no."

"Fine, but I warn you now this will not be safe." She was shocked for a moment, and then caught herself, bowed, and quickly exited to go and pack. When she reached her room she let out the breath she was holding. She was so afraid he would say no, and she knew she would surely disobey him if he did.

She threw anything she saw into a bag and ran back to his room where there was a now shocked Jaken screeching of terror. She slid the door open and shut it quietly. "Oh my lord what has happened to you?" Jaken cried on his knees, but Lord Sesshomaru just glared at him. "Jaken shut up and get up, and if you do not stop making such a raucous I will kill you." Lord Sesshomaru said then nodded at her to come near him. That is when Jaken realized she was there.

"You insolent girl, what are you doing in here?" Jaken exclaimed, but Rin stayed quiet. "Jaken!" Lord Sesshomaru said. "Yes my lord?" Jaken answered.

"Rin will be traveling with me. While I am gone you will watch over the palace."

Rin could see Jaken was upset that she was going with her lord instead of him, but then he calmed himself. It was probably due to the fact that Lord Sesshomaru trusted him with the palace. "Yes my lord." Jaken finally stood and answered. Lord Sesshomaru turned to leave out the window instead of the actual door, and of course she followed. When they were down he turned toward her.

"Rin are you sure about this?" He asked, and this time she couldn't read his expression, just like his old self it was blank. "I'm positive Lord Sesshomaru. I want to travel with you." she answered. He nodded and they continued.

Sesshomaru decided that it was best if they traveled all night and when he saw the sun coming over the horizon he stopped to rest. Surprisingly not only for Rin's sake, but for his as well. He felt Ah-Un nudge him and patted the dragon. It could even sense his fatigue. The beasts had always stayed loyal to him ever since he got them when he was young, and it made him happy to know that even now when he wasn't himself they still stayed loyal. Sesshomaru pulled the dragon toward him and did something he had not done ever since he was young; be nuzzled Ah-Un.

The dragon let out a guttural growl that said it was content, but Sesshomaru simply smiled because he couldn't return the gesture. He quickly pulled away from the dragon when he heard Rin giggling. "It's alright Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said, walking up to pat the dragon. "They can really bring up the spirits can't they?" He didn't answer, but simply stared as she nuzzled the dragon herself.

"They must have aided you." he said. She looked at him confused and he continued. "After everything I put you through." He walked to a nearby tree and Rin followed with Ah-Un. "My lord I am very happy." she said still giving him a curious look. He shook his head and sat. "I must have unconsciously bewitched you if you feel that way."

He listened to the magical sound of her laughter and couldn't help but smile himself. She sat next to him and said, "Lord Sesshomaru I used to be an orphan who had no one but villagers who would beat on her." His smile dropped and he stayed quiet thinking of things he would do to those weak humans if he had seen them now. "You changed that when you took me in. I feel at home with you, Jaken, and of course Ah-Un my lord." she giggled adding the dragon when it nudged her where it laid feeling left out. He nodded and smiled to himself. He didn't understand this feeling he felt. It was a strange fluttering in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away.

"You have a beautiful smile." she said. He shot his head up and stared at her surprised at her comment. She gasped clasping her hand over her mouth. "My lord, please accept my sincere apologies. It's just I became too comfortable." He stared at her as she continued to look at him shocked and he could see a tint of pink on her cheeks. Their eyes stayed locked and he remembered the intoxicating scent of her arousal yesterday evening. He watched as she blinked then boldly began to lean in toward him. He stayed still as his inner demon yelled at him to stop this.

_She's a human you weak fool, but then again so are you. No, you cannot let this happen!_

Before Sesshomaru could stop her he heard a snapping of a branch in the distance. He turned his head to look behind the tree they sat in front of. "My lord I–" he tried.

"Silence." he whispered, cutting her off. He didn't know how, but he could hear everything more clearly now from miles away. It was like he had his demon hearing back. There was another cracking of a branch and that's when he knew someone or something was watching them.

He grabbed Rin's hand and forced her to stand making them back away from the area. Luckily the sound came before the actual attack, because he heard a swift 'swoosh' coming toward them and he quickly pushed Rin out of the way. The arrow hit him right in the arm and caused him to stumble back into Ah-Un. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed, but before she could run to him there was a man standing in her way glaring at him. His hair was long and bright orange and his eyes a deep blood red color. Sesshomaru also noticed the demons bright red chest armor that gleamed in the sun. The color seemed to emphasize just how many lives the demon took.

"Ah, so it is you." the unknown man, that Sesshomaru now realized was a cat demon, said turning his head to look at Rin, and then returned his gaze back to him. "I thought we had the wrong man for a moment there, but then again that cold look still lingers in your eyes so I would have eventually figured it out."

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked, straightening himself when he realized he was still using Ah-Un for support. That obviously angered the cat, because he took a step toward Sesshomaru which was a sure sign of a challenge. Sesshomaru kept eye contact with the cat demon never faltering. "You just think you're so high and mighty don't you?" the demon asked, but of course Sesshomaru didn't answer, there was nothing to say to that.

"He's a lord of higher standard than you, so of course anyone would expect only the best from him." Rin said. Sesshomaru gave her a warning look to stay quiet, but she had that look of determination on her face which meant she was not going to back down. He had to admit he was a little proud and flattered that even when she knew the chance of winning this battle was, well, slight, and yet she still would fight for him.

"Wow such loyalty." the cat demon said. "Are you trying to woo the demo–, well human lord?" he asked Rin. Sesshomaru watched as Rin turned beet red, but she still didn't back down.

"Well that just goes to prove why we dog demons are still overpowering you cats." Sesshomaru interjected, trying to get the attention off of Rin. The cat demon spun around and gripped him by the neck.

"You are pushing me mutt. Well, I mean human." the cat demon said with a grin on his face. Sesshomaru did not squirm or fight. He just acted as though the demon was not closing off his airway, but he knew he could not last long this way. "Tell me," he chocked, "why is it you did not try this when I was a full fledge demon?" Sesshomaru asked. The demon grinned and shrugged. "I'm vengeful not stupid Sesshomaru. Why go through all that trouble when you can just team up with a very strong voodoo demon, and come up with a plan to take out a powerful, and very annoying, dog demon."

"How flattering of you." Sesshomaru croaked as the cat demon squeezed his neck harder. "Leave him alone!" Rin yelled then ran toward him, but another cat demon grabbed her then pushed her to the ground. The one that had the grip on Sesshomaru's neck released and Sesshomaru took that chance to make his move.

He took out his Bakusaiga sheath and all and with all his force wacked it across the demons heads. Sesshomaru quickly lifted Rin, threw her over Ah-Un, and took the dragons rein and began to make their escape. "Ah-Un, fly!" Sesshomaru commanded, and the dragon began to lift into the air.

"No you don't!" the orange-haired cat demon yelled. Sesshomaru was pulled back by his hair, but tightened his grip on Ah-Un's reins. "Sesshomaru I will not let you get away, for I am Hidan lord of the Cat demon tribe." he said, still gripping his hair.

Sesshomaru was starting to get tired of this cat, and promised that when he was back to normal, he would kill the demon and make it slow and painful. "Nice to know!" Rin yelled. She pulled his sword from his waist then slashed at Hidan's arm, though she wasn't strong enough to cut through completely.

The Cat lord finally released with a hiss and fell to the ground. "I will get you Sesshomaru, and that human wench of yours! Mark my words!" Hidan yelled.

He pulled himself onto Ah-Un fully and took the reins. "My lord maybe I should control the reins." Rin said with worry in her voice. "Rin what did I say before?" Sesshomaru asked, acting annoyed by the way she cared so much, but knew he was lying to himself. He loved it.

"I know, I need not worry about you, but you are injured badly." she said. How could he forget, the pain was excruciating. He hated how humans were so susceptible to pain, and he could feel himself drowning in fatigue, a sign that he was losing a lot of blood.

"I'll be fine. We will keep moving to the north. I have to find the hag who did this to me." he said. She gave him a worried look then turned away. "As you wish my lord."


	4. Jeninji's

**Chapter 4**

**~OKay so once again I say that I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters~**

They had been riding for a while now, and all Rin could do was worry about Sesshomaru. He was trying to be the tough demon as usual, but what he didn't realize was that he was human now. So he was in far more danger than usual. She didn't know what to say to convince him he had to get help, but she would convince him nonetheless. That's when she realized he was awfully quiet. It shouldn't have bothered her, he was always quiet, but something wasn't right. She felt it.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. She couldn't see his face; his hair was in the way. "Lord Sesshomaru are you alright?" she asked again, hoping he wouldn't get upset with her for worrying, but she couldn't help it. She nudged him then screamed when he tilted over almost falling off of Ah-Un. She caught him and pulled him to her, letting his head rest on her chest.

He was unconscious, but luckily still breathing although his pulse was very weak. She looked at his wound to see he lost a lot of blood and was on the verge of death. "Why do you have to be so stubborn!" she yelled then grabbed the reins and changed the direction they were heading in to the east. "Ah-Un, to Jeninji's!" Rin commanded, "We have to save Sesshomaru!" The dragon sped up, and Rin just hoped they would get to Jeninji's on time. "Please Sesshomaru stay with me."

It took a while, but they reached Jeninji's on time. She saw the huge demon planting some herbs, and she made Ah-Un land away from the field so that none of the herbs would be trampled. She jumped off of Ah-Un and let the dragon carry Sesshomaru over to Jeninji. The demon looked over at them, for a moment scared then calmed down obviously recognizing her.

"Kagome? Wait no Rin!" the demon exclaimed with joy. "What brings you here today?" Rin skipped all the formalities; all she cared about was saving the man she loved. "Jeninji I need you to help my friend. He is gravely injured and is close to death. Can you help him?" she asked. The demon looked at her confused, and she fidgeted impatiently.

"What is all this raucous out here?" Jeninji's mother came out and asked. Rin turned to her, "My friend here needs your help. He is injured badly and I was wondering if you could help him. I will repay you in any way you want just help him please." Rin begged.

"Calm down," the woman said, "we will help your friend, just bring him inside."

Rin nodded and gently pulled Sesshomaru off of Ah-Un. He groaned and Rin took that as a sign that they still had time to save him. Jeninji took Sesshomaru from her and went inside. "You should wait out here. I think that would be best." his mother said. She wanted to say no, and tell her she would stay by Sesshomaru's side no matter what, but knew she would only get in the way. What was important right now was Sesshomaru's life, not her petty feelings that would never be returned.

Rin nodded and let the woman get to work on helping her lord, and now all she could do was wait.

It was a long wait and all she could do was pace and worry, but the old woman finally came out and said she could go in and see him. "We've taken care of the worst, now it's up to him." The old woman said. Rin looked down still worried. "Don't worry he's strong. You can go in to see him; he's been muttering your name a lot."

Rin shot her head up, "What! He's the injured one, so he shouldn't be worrying about me."

"He'll be fine. You want to see him?" the woman asked.

"Yes."

"He's very strong." She stated.

"I know."

"And you love him?"

"Of course I–" Rin stopped herself, blushing profusely. The old woman tricked her. She had a cheeky grin plastered on her face, and waved for her to enter. Rin nodded and went in.

She saw Sesshomaru laying there skin covered in perspiration, and his chest bare. He was breathing roughly and his eyes were shut tight. She walked over and knelt beside him. Rin boldly smoothed his hair, and realized she was right. His hair was as silky as it looked. He opened his eyes and looked straight into hers. "I guess I over did it?" he asked his voice raspy. She let out a sob not even realizing she was crying.

"I'll leave you two alone." Jeninji said exiting the hut. That's when Rin layed her head on Sesshomaru's chest. "I thought I lost you." she cried, but he said nothing. She knew what she was doing could surely get her killed, but she didn't care. She loved him too much. "You know nothing like this will get rid of me. I've been through worst." he said sitting up.

"My lord please lay back down!" Rin said hysterically. He simply stared at her with no expression. Apparently even as a human he was still hard to read. He sighed and shook his head. "How about I lean against the wall instead? That will take some weight off of my body." he compromised. She nodded her head and helped him scoot back toward the wall.

"Rin you know this will not stop me from looking for that hag." Sesshomaru said, not looking her in the eyes. She began to cry again, "Must you try to continuously get yourself killed!" She yelled. She couldn't believe this. Was being human really that bad?

"Lower your voice." he commanded giving her a warning look. She lowered her gaze respectfully. She was upset, but still could not disobey him. "Yes my lord." She looked at his hand resting on the ground and cautiously slid her hand over his. He twitched and she quickly pulled away. She stood and turned away, "I'll leave you to rest my lord."

Sesshomaru watched as she walked away and left the hut. She took him flinching as a sign that he didn't want to be touched, but he was actually shocked at the warmth her touch brought. When she pulled away he frowned wanting that warmth to stay and warm him to the very core.

_What the hell is wrong with you? Would you Sesshomaru Lord of all western lands fall for a human? _His inner voice asked. _Yes. _ "No!" He answered out loud.

He just couldn't get past the fact that his mother told him to hate humans. She was what really held him back, because he could still remember the one time he heard his mother crying over his father, and that was a rarity, because she never cried. He was just as cold hearted as her.

He could never forgive what that human did to their family, and he wondered if that was the real reason he couldn't give into Rin's efforts. Either way he would try not to let that get in between them. She meant more than any trivial family troubles. Suddenly he felt a burning on his wound. He grunted in pain and took off the dressing the old healing woman placed on it. When he looked at it he watched surprisingly as it began to close up.

"What's happening?" He asked, and in that moment the woman came in. "What are you doing to your dress–" she stopped shocked when she saw the now completely healed wound. Sesshomaru stood and walked toward her. "How much would you like for this service?" he asked. She shook herself of the shock. "It is free of charge. No coins. I know love when I see it, and the way that girl reacted to you being hurt shows that she has strong feelings for you."

Sesshomaru thought about this and nodded. "My repayment will be paid in a different way. The way you worried about her when you could have surely died told me something about you as well. Just promise me you won't let her down." the woman said, and then stepped aside to let him pass. "I know it's harder for you to feel. I know although you look it, you're not a human, your wound healing so quickly proves it." Sesshomaru stared at her for one last moment and then exited the hut.

He saw Rin far across the field leaning against Ah-Un, and she was still crying. He quickly walked across the field to reach her. When he stood before her she didn't even notice, because her face was in toward Ah-Un's stomach. He knelt before her and she finally looked at him and gasped. "My lord–" He placed two fingers over her mouth and pointed to his shoulder. She looked down and once again she gasped.

"I don't understand it either, but it happened and I want to get moving quickly." he said. She nodded then brought her eyes back up to his. "Does this mean you are not upset with me, and that you will not force me to leave your side?" she asked anxiously. He tilted his head and couldn't help but smile. "What would give you that thought?" he asked. He saw a tint of blush on her cheeks realizing how beautiful it made her look.

"Well I could tell I really upset you." she answered.

"Me? I think I'm the one who upset you. I know I can be, well, very stubborn sometimes. I-I apologize." She looked at him wide eyed then taking him off guard threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. "No, I'm sorry." He hesitantly put his hand on her back returning it. He was disturbingly aware of the way her breast pressed against him as she leaned in closer to him. Suddenly his whole arm wrapped around her body pulling her closer. She nuzzled his neck a little, but he just smiled to himself.

"By the way Lord Sesshomaru," she said.

"Hm" was all he said to acknowledge her.

"I think if you want to leave you should at least cover your chest back up. Not that I'm complaining, I just don't think you want to travel that way." He pulled away from her for the first time grinning, seeing her face beet red. "I think your right." he replied.

"But first let me braid your hair so it won't get in the way." she added.

They traveled for hours now heading to the north, and once again it was becoming dark. Sesshomaru knew it would be dangerous to travel in the dark through the woods, but they had no choice. Rin was becoming very tired, Ah-Un had not been fed so was moving very slowly, and he himself was becoming weak. It seemed as though that injury had taken a great toll on him, or maybe this weak human body was giving out.

Sesshomaru looked up into the sky a little disappointed. It was a new moon tonight, which meant the forest was very dark. The worst part was he did not have his demon vision. That voodoo hag did this to him and he wanted her neck so badly on a platter for this and who better to make that happen than he himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are we resting here tonight?" Rin asked. He brought his eyes back down to her and nodded. She let out a yawn then smiled at him. "Thank goodness." she said, beginning to unpack her sleeping things. Ah-Un on the other hand was already asleep. "I will find Ah-Un something to eat tomorrow, so you can rest too my lord." she continued.

"I cannot sleep Rin." he said, and then sat to lean against a tree.

"Why not, I can see you're tired too." She walked toward him and kneeled before him, and for the second time today placed her hand on his. He didn't flinch this time and for some reason she blushed. "If we're all asleep who will keep watch?" he asked. She slouched and nodded. "Oh, that's right. Then I'll stay up with you." He couldn't help but smile.

"It will be worst for us tomorrow if you do not get any rest." he said, dangerously aware of her lacing her finger with his. She stayed quiet for a moment then sighed. "What is it?" he asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the day we were returning to your castle, what were you thinking about?" Rin asked. He tilted his head wondering where that came from. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just curious." she continued smiling. He grinned back remembering that, that was what he said to her when she didn't answer his question of where she had gotten her bruises when she was younger and came to him after getting beaten by some of the villagers.

He surprisingly didn't take any offense to her questioning him, so decided to answer her. "My mother, I was thinking about my mother."

"Really? It must have been something serious my lord, because your face, well I mean you were showing so much emotion." Rin commented. He looked down at their hands, because she was now stroking his with her fingers. Her eyes followed his and she quickly released his hand. "What did she do?" she quickly asked.

"She manipulated me." he said making a sound close to a growl. This time her hand went to his thigh, but he could tell she unconsciously did it. "How?" she asked.

"She wanted me to be diverse from my father and have greater power of course. At first I thought she was being a good mother and wanted the best for me, but she just wanted a puppet. She wanted someone with power to hate and destroy humans." Sesshomaru explained. He didn't fail to notice Rin flinch and turn her gaze downward at the last thing he said, but he still continued when she stayed quiet. "Humans are disgusting, weak, pathetic, and vile creatures," he said. She gasped and looked up at him with a hurt expression. "But I've come to realize there are some who are strong, loyal, trustworthy, and beautiful."

He knew he was making a big leap, and he also knew she was a human, but for the moment he didn't care.

Rin couldn't believe what her lord was saying. Did he really just call her beautiful? She felt the weight of his jet black eyes weighing down on her. She didn't know what to say or do, and then she mentally slapped herself.

Do what you've always been trying to do. She thought.

She placed her palm on his cheek and this time didn't take so much time. "Oh my lord." she whispered, and then placed her lips to his. She moaned when he reacted to her. She loved the way his soft lips moved against hers. She was also aware of the way his hand on her back slowly slid lower and lower. She couldn't take it anymore and just pushed his hand lower to her bottom. He caressed it then gave it a tight squeeze. "Ugh, Sesshomaru." she moaned.

He placed his other hand on her bottom and pulled her onto his lap. She instantly began to grind against him wanting to feel more of him, and happily got a moan out of him. His hand moved to her breast rubbing his thumb against her small bead through her clothing, causing her to arch against his hand.

"How sweet." a deep raspy voice said. They both pulled away from each other, and Sesshomaru grabbed her hand forcing her to stand with him. "Who is there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Your worst nightmare." the anonymous person answered, and everything happened so quickly. A long spear was thrown aiming straight for Sesshomaru's heart. She screamed knowing that he wouldn't be able to move in time, and that the weapon would surely hit its target.


	5. Jaken, Half Demon?

**Chapter 5**

**~Yeah so I don't own Inuyasha or characters..blah blah blah~**

_The spear came quickly and Rin was sure that it would hit Sesshomaru right in the heart. There was a loud growl and blue lightning struck the spear causing it to disintegrate in thin air. Rin looked over to see Ah-Un growling at the bushes the spear came from._

_She let out a huge sigh of relief. She was sure she'd lost the love of her life today. She would surely die if he–_

"_Rin!" _

_She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her lord calling for her. "Now is not the time to space out." he continued. She looked up at him and he pushed her away from him toward Ah-Un. She looked at him confused, but he did not make eye contact with her._

"_Take Ah-Un and run from here." he commanded. She slowly began to shake her head then straightened herself. "I will not leave you!" she yelled to him. _

"_Oh how sweet." the anonymous demon said. He stepped from inside the bushes to reveal himself. He was a larger sized Jaken, but he was slimy and disgusting with acid juices falling from his mouth; burning the ground where it landed._

"_Rin I said run!" Sesshomaru yelled. He finally looked at her and she knew she could no longer disobey him. She hopped on Ah-Un and commanded him to fly. As soon as Ah-Un began to lift into the sky the slimy demon made its move._

"_No you don't!" it growled making another spear appear to fly in her direction. Once again Ah-Un let out a silver blue lightning strike and they lifted into the sky. "Pay attention to your opponent!" She heard Sesshomaru yell, and watched as he and the demon engaged in battle._

She couldn't believe she left Sesshomaru to face that demon on his own, especially now that he was a human. She would never forgive herself if anything bad was to happen to him. At this rate he had to have destroyed that disgusting demon right? She and Ah-Un had been traveling for a while now.

"Rin, hey Rin!" someone called to her. She looked down to see it was the priestess Kagome and the rest of her friends, including Inuyasha standing around a fire. That's it! She could somehow find a way for Inuyasha to go and help her lord.

"Hey everyone!" she called back, and commanded Ah-Un to land. "I didn't notice you –" she said once she was on ground, but stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Inuyasha was the splitting image of Sesshomaru now. Inuyasha was human as well.

"How did this happen?" Rin asked. Everyone looked at her confused, and then Kagome noticed she was staring at Inuyasha. "Oh this always happens on the new moon." Kagome said, disappointing Rin greatly. Who would help Sesshomaru now? The only capable person was too a human.

"Oh." Rin simply said, moving her eyes down to her feet. "Well it is nice seeing you again after all this time Rin." A male voice said, making her look up to see it was Shippo, but not the little fox she use to know, but a now grown and extremely handsome one. His hair had grown many inches and now reached his mid back, and was still pulled back into a tight ponytail, although it was still scruffy looking. He was also a few inches taller than her, and his features were far from boyish. They now looked more prominent and masculine.

"It's nice to see you too Shippo, well the now grown and more handsome you." she replied.

The fox demon blushed profusely, and she couldn't help but think if she wasn't so much in love with her lord she would actually consider him.

"Speaking of seeing you," much to Shippo's disliking, Inuyasha cut in. "Why are we seeing you here without Sesshomaru. Knowing my brother he would never let you travel by yourself, which means something bad happened."

Rin looked at Inuyasha surprised. The dog demon was smarter than Sesshomaru made him out to be. She couldn't believe how he easily read the whole situation.

"Is this true Rin? Are you hurt in any way?" Shippo asked grasping her hand. Rin looked at him, and knew she could use this to her advantage.

She threw herself onto him and began to cry. "It isn't me that could be hurt, it's Lord Sesshomaru. He is facing a demon and I think the demon could surely kill him." Rin answered. She heard a gasp from everyone, but a loud laugh from Inuyasha.

"A weak demon from this forest area can't possibly hurt Sesshomaru, but a human like you would definitely be done in a quick second." Inuyasha said. Rin looked up at him from Shippo's shoulder shocked, and then bursted into more tears.

"Inuyasha, look what you've done!" Kagome exclaimed. What Inuyasha didn't know was that Sesshomaru was a human now, and would be greatly injured by now. "It's alright Rin, Inuyasha will go and look for Sesshomaru and so will I." Shippo said.

"We will?" Inuyasha asked, but Shippo ignored him.

Rin looked up at him shocked. "Would you really do that Shippo?" she asked. He blushed and nodded. Rin happily kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Shippo!"

"Well then enough with the mushy crap since Shippo has spoken for the both of us. If we're going to do this lets get it done already." Inuyasha said. Rin smiled at him. "Thank you Inuyasha." Rin said. He patted her on the shoulder and shrugged. "Whatever, you don't have to thank me kiddo. Apparently it's what I do." He leaned in closer so only she could hear. "And if I didn't see that you loved my brother so much I wouldn't be doing this." Rin gasped and watched as he and Shippo turned away and ran into the forest.

"Don't worry Rin they'll find Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"Of course they will." Sango said, "And I know Shippo will work his hardest to make you happy." The two women giggled to themselves, and Rin blushed.

"I know they will."

Sesshomaru will find his way back to me. She thought to herself.

Sesshomaru had finally taken down that disgusting green demon. He called himself Fujin and was indeed an imp, but obviously a different breed to Jaken. He had come in search of Rin, because he liked the scent of her arousal.

"_You will pay for that human!" the demon said. Sesshomaru let out a small sigh knowing the sound of that was going to need some getting used to. _

"_You let my future wife get away. A woman of such beauty and wonderful scent should be with a demon of great caliber and strength."_

_Sesshomaru shook his head in amusement, "Oh you do not know how right you are, but I hope the demon you are referring to is not you." Sesshomaru replied, and with that he made his move. He unsheathed his Bakusaiga and charged at the large imp._

"_Of course I mean me you low life human! I am Fujin great imp of this forest!" Fujin exclaimed charging at Sesshomaru with a huge spear in hand._

"_I think it's pathetic that you think you would have a chance with her." Sesshomaru replied. Falling to his knees and striking the demon on his leg. The imp cried out and fell forward. "How dare you strike me!" he yelled. "You will pay for this!"_

_Sesshomaru stood and crossed his arms, "You're more annoying than Jaken, and trust me that is saying something." Sesshomaru said. This human him is getting out of control, it is making him speak his mind more. Well no matter he just had to finish this demon and quickly find Rin. He knew this forest well. Many demons roam this forest at night hoping to find a weak prey; in the past he was one of them, but how ironic it was that he would now be the prey._

"_Fool pay attention to your opponent!" the imp yelled. Sesshomaru snapped his head up to see a spear heading straight in his direction. He quickly leaped out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. The spear struck him in the arm causing him to stumble to the ground. He listened as Fujin laughed loudly, obviously thinking this battle was over, but this was far from over._

"_I will say this human, I was surprised that you actually got a hit on me at all, I applaud you on that, but once this battle is over I will have the girl and that sword in your hand. I can feel the amount of power coming from it, and I wonder what a human is doing with a demon sword, but no matter all that will change when I rid you of this world." Sesshomaru listened as Fujin babbled on and on wondering when the imp would just shut up. Every minute that passed was a minute more any demon out here could have its way with Rin. He had to end this now._

_Sesshomaru struggled to get up and winced at the pain in his arm. "Ah so you still have strength to get up. You truly are a strange human." Sesshomaru glared at the slimy imp, forcing his legs to comply and stand. "And you are a very talkative demon, but I'll stop that." Sesshomaru replied, finally bringing himself to his feet. The imp stared at him for a moment then busted into laughter, "Oh? Well human do you have someone to protect?" Fujin asked. Sesshomaru stared wide eyes at the demon. _

_That question. Sesshomaru thought. It is the same as my father's. He smiled and picked up his Bakusaiga. "Well Fujin today is your lucky day."_

"_Huh?" The imp questioned, his barely visible eyebrow rising "What in the world are you talking about?" Sesshomaru looked down at his prized sword. The very sword that returned his arm and was made from his strength and will. "Well Bakusaiga," Sesshomaru whispered, "ou haven't failed me yet." He gripped the sword tighter and looked the imp straight in the eyes._

"_So don't fail me now! Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru yelled, being consumed by a golden shimmering light. He slashed his sword in the direction of the imp letting out a shining lightning strike._

"_W-what is this! You're no human!" Fujin yelled as the lightning struck him disintegrating his entire body._

"_No, I'm the demon lord of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru said, falling to his knees. _

He continued to run through the forest hoping Rin hadn't gotten far, and that she also didn't run into any demons. Sesshomaru gripped his arm, feeling the after effect of the brief power surge he got from turning full demon, and also the stinging pain from the imp's spear striking his arm. For some reason his arm didn't heal, and it bothered him that he was so close to being a full demon again, but no, he returned to this annoying human form. Why the hell hasn't–

He silenced his thoughts when he heard rustling coming from somewhere including voices.

Shit. He thought. That couldn't possibly be another demon could it? He wasn't in any position to fight, and he knew he got it easy with the weak imp. There were definitely stronger demons out here.

Sesshomaru slowly moved in the opposite direction of the rustling and when he thought the close was clear he jumped into a full on sprint, well, as fast as these human legs could go that is. He didn't look back once, not wanting to slow himself down.

Just a little faster. All he had to do was–. He was cut off when he ran into something hard that made him fall hard toward the ground. He and the anonymous person quickly scurried to their feet. He sensed it was another human causing his anger to flare.

"Watch where you're going!" they both yelled. Sesshomaru blinked profusely then squinted. "Inuyasha?" he asked taking a step toward his brother.

"Who wants to know?" Inuyasha asked. Another person stepped forward grabbing onto his brother's shoulder. Sesshomaru saw that it was the little, well, now grown fox demon boy named Shippo that always traveled alongside his brother.

"He looks familiar." Shippo said. Sesshomaru looked up remembering tonight was a new moon so Inuyasha was now a full human. Lucky for him he would return half demon by dawn.

"What do you mean he looks familiar? I can't see anything in this darkness." Inuyasha complained. Shippo stepped closer toward him, but Sesshomaru kept his position. "Inuyasha don't laugh but I think this human is…Sesshomaru."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, and then as though he didn't hear a word the fox boy said he loudly began to laugh. "You sound a lot like Rin right now. First that he could be killed by a demon and now that he could be a human, what's next?"

Sesshomaru grabbed onto Inuyasha's collar and made him look him straight in the eyes. "You've seen Rin? Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha took a moment to really look at Sesshomaru and with a big huff of breathe finally said, "You know Shippo I beginning to think you're right. No one would get that defensive over Rin but Sesshomaru."

"Well not only him." Shippo corrected. Sesshomaru looked at the fox boy, realizing what he meant, but didn't think anything of it. "If you know where she is show me to her." he commanded. The boy nodded and Sesshomaru decided he would let that comment slide. For now.

When they reached the camp sight he instantly caught sight of Rin. She was sitting alone by a tree, with her knees up to her chest and arms wrapped tightly around them, while everyone chattered away. It wasn't like her not to join in on a conversation and it also wasn't like her to have a frown on her face, so he knew upset about something.

She was worried about me. He thought to himself, but what he also noticed was how happy it made him.

"Inuyasha!" the priestess yelled, who was now his brother's mate. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Sesshomaru looked to Rin to see she was now standing, her mouth now formed a perfect 'O'.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she yelled running toward him. "They found you!" She jumped on him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He reciprocated the embrace and thought about what she had said. "What do you mean they found me?" he asked her.

"Well I was flying on Ah-Un and Kagome and the others noticed me. I told them everything that happened and Shippo and Inuyasha decided they would go search for you. " Rin answered.

"What she failed to tell us was that you were…human." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru noticed the way everyone gawked at him. "Even as humans you two look alike." the demon slayer Sango commented.

"Difference is when it becomes dawn I won't be turning back into my full demon form." Sesshomaru added.

"Mind explaining?" the monk Miroku asked. Sesshomaru moved to lean against a close by tree suddenly feeling a wave of fatigue hit him. He noticed Rin's eyes move toward his arm.

"My lord you're hurt!" she exclaimed. He waved her off knowing the little amount of demon healing power was working, but very slowly. "Don't worry I'm healing." He watched annoyingly as everyone stared at him until he couldn't take it anymore. "Well did you want me to tell you a camp fire story? he asked.

They all stared at him dumbfounded from his attempt at a joke. Slowly they began to take their seats and he finally began when they were settled. "Well it all started with my mother."

"Little imp may I ask where your lord is?" The Voodoo demon asked. Jaken watched as the woman circled him. What the hell was he supposed to do without Lord Sesshomaru here? He was running the palace perfectly until this woman appeared, and seeing as she already acted as though she knew his lord she was the woman who did that to him.

"No you may not!" Jaken exclaimed. He was not about to let this woman cause havoc in his lords palace. "Well then seeing as you were put in charge here little imp I will introduce myself as Karana."

"I do not care for who you are. Leave now!" Jaken demanded. The woman let out a screeching laugh that caused him to cringe. She stopped circling him standing face to face with him.

"I can see into your heart little imp. You are just like your master, but it seems you have more hate for a half demon; your master's younger brother. Well now I know what I will do." Karana said.

Jaken did not turn away from the woman and he did not run. He knew something horrible was going to happen to him, but he would go down with a fight. "Staff of Two Heads!" he yelled. Letting out a ball of fire. The woman hit her staff on the ground once and suddenly he was surrounded by a shimmering green light.

"What is this?" Jaken asked.

"You know Sesshomaru asked the same question." the voodoo demon said. "This is a weaker barrier meaning that this will be over in 3-2-" Before she could say one Jaken was growing and the shimmering green light disappeared.

"There." Karana said, "Although I think I did you more of a favor than anything else, but you are a half demon none the less." she said. Jaken looked down at his hands to see they looked like human hands though they still had a lighter green hue to them. He looked lower at his legs to see that they were longer and also human legs.

"What have you done to me?" he exclaimed standing and realizing his voice was different as well. It was no longer squeaky and high pitched but slightly deeper.

"Meet me in the north when you change." she said then disappeared in thin air. He continued to look at his hands and felt an arm on his shoulders. He quickly looked up to see it was a servant; a fox woman. "Master Jaken are you alright?" she asked a tint of pink on her cheeks. He shrugged the woman's arm off and stood up straight.

"Get a messenger ready. I need to send a message to Lord Sesshomaru." he commanded. She nodded and ran off. He would continue to defend his Lord's palace. No matter what.


	6. Captured

**Chapter 6**

**~Thank you to those who have comment and read this story. Shout out to Playfully Serious, who has not only commented first, but twice. I appreciate that because it motivates me to write more faster. *Dully* Oh and I do not own these characters or Inuyasha~**

"Could all of you be any slower? I need this message sent to Lord Sesshomaru now, and I mean this very instant!" Jaken exclaimed, as servants scurried around the palace quickly to get his message sent. Although the voodoo demon took away some of his power it seemed as though this new form cause the servants to have greater respect for him.

"M-master Jaken?" He looked up from his work papers to see the same fox woman from earlier. "Himari is it?" he asked. The woman shot her head up and gasped, blushing profusely. "Y-yes Master Jaken, my name is H-Himari." she stumbled.

He stared at the woman confused. She had never acted this way with him before, but she always did show him respect, that much he knew, but he was sure it was without the gasping and blushing. "What news of the messenger do you have for me?" he asked. She nodded and he couldn't help but examine her.

Her hair flowed down like a river of crimson silk, but was pulled up into a high ponytail. Her eyes were deep brown and narrow like a cat demon and her lips plump and full. His eyes moved lower to her body which of course had the curves of a fully mature and grown woman. Rin definitely had nothing on her body wise. He remembered when he reviewed her paper work and she had to be at least twenty years old now.

"Did you get all that Master Jaken?" she asked. He shot his eyes back up to her face. "I'm sorry what?" he asked, turning in his seat. She moved toward and kneeled low before him, but he sat quietly dumbfounded. No servant had ever bowed so low before him. He found himself lifting her face, making her rise.

"I said our fastest messenger is already out sending a message to the east, so I wanted to know if you were satisfied with the next fastest messenger, or would you like us to call back the previous messenger." she explained again. He thought about this knowing he would be faster than either messenger, especially now that he had these longer legs. He leaned forward not missing the reddening of her cheeks, but was confused as to why she was.

"Himari what would you say of these new legs of mine? Would you say they were fit to run a far distance?" Jaken asked, as he thoughtfully looked at her for an answer. Once again he watched as the woman began to blush a deeper red. If possible her cheeks turned and even deeper red. "May I?" she asked reaching her hand out. He nodded and she proceeded. She layed her hand on his thigh and Jaken found that it was him who was now blushing profusely and that there was a new unknown heat rising in the pit of his stomach.

Bad idea Jaken, he thought to himself.

"They're perfect." she purred looking him straight in the eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment and he felt the heat building. He quickly stood when he saw something very dangerous in her eyes…lust. She quickly followed standing as well.

"Okay, it is settled then. I will be the one to send the message. You and I both agree these legs will be faster than any of the other messengers." Jaken said, moving past the woman. "The highest rank servant in the house is to be put in charge."

"That is me Master Jaken." she informed. When he reached the door he turned slightly to look at her.

"Well keep this place in check for me." he said. She nodded and he turned to leave, but before he could go she called to him again. "Master Jaken!" He turned again to face her. She ran toward him with his staff in her hands.

"You will be needing this." He gently took it from her, nodded, and then was finally out the door. Why did he feel like he was leaving someone special behind? He shook his head. Never mind that, he had to get to Lord Sesshomaru.

Don't worry my lord I am coming. He thought. For some reason I feel something bad will happen.

It was dawn and Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha returned to his half demon form. "Ahh," Inuyasha said stretching. "Isn't it a wonderful day Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru glared at the thing he had to call his younger brother. "Of course it is Inuyasha. Why wouldn't it be?" Sesshomaru asked trying to refraim from glaring at the pathetic half demon.

He stood so that he and his brother were at eye level. Well not necessarily eye level, because even now in this human form Sesshomaru was still taller than him.

"Well everything is the way it should be. I'm a half demon and you're a full demo–, oh wait, I guess today isn't a good day, for you that is." Inuyasha said bursting out into a gut wrenching laughter. Sesshomaru reached his hand up, but before he could go for Inuyasha's neck Rin stopped him. He looked down at her questioningly. "Maybe we should keep moving toward the north. You haven't forgotten about the cat demons have you my lord?" Rin asked, and right on cue Inuyasha began to sniff the air and Sesshomaru heard something in the distance.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he heard someone growl to him from the treetops. He looked up to see Hidan the lord of the cat demon tribe crouching in a distant tree. The cat jumped down and Sesshomaru quickly pushed Rin away. Taking the time to push her away resulted in him not having enough time to get away from the cat lord's assault. The cat landed right on top of him pinning him to the ground.

"Wow Sesshomaru I didn't know you were so submissive." Hidan joked. Inuyasha kicked the demon lord in the face and Sesshomaru took that chance to push him off. "How dare you, you low life dog!" Hidan yelled quickly returning to his feet. "Do you know who I am half demon?"

"I guess not all cats land on their feet." Inuyasha said laughing. Sesshomaru didn't know what came over him but he held up his hand to his brother and Inuyasha instantly hi-fived it. They looked at each other shocked at what they just did, but Sesshomaru was the first to look away. "Aw how sweet, the two brothers bonding. Don't make me gag." Hidan said glaring at them. "Don't make us all gag." Another cat demon walked out as well. He was the same one from yesterday. Sesshomaru was feeling De ja vu all over again. It was a matter of time before all the cat demons hiding around here came out.

Stealth sons of–. His thoughts were cut off when he heard Hidan speak. "Sesshomaru you will come with us, and if you come willingly I will assure you that no one here will get hurt."

"You're not going to touch anyone." Kagome said, aiming her bow and arrow at the cat lord. He simply stared at her and began to laugh. "Really human, what do you think you will do with a shaven-thin piece of wood?" the cat demon asked.

"Hush Isamu." Hidan commanded.

"Well I'll tell you this much, it will protect my brother-in-law and my friends." Kagome answered.

"Your name means courage and bravery," Sesshomaru added, "you don't seem that brave to me at all."

"Well allow me to back it up." Isamu said, taking a step toward Sesshomaru, but even as a human Sesshomaru was not about to back down from a fight. Never has, never will. Hidan held a hand out before the lower cat demon. Sesshomaru stared at the both of them. What stood out the most were the cat lord's razor sharp orange hair and his crimson red eyes that stared at Sesshomaru with such hate it made him realize why the dog and cat demon tribes could never get past their differences. The cat lord's sharp hair wildly blowed in the wind combined with that death stare just gave more proof to how crazed and determined he was to destroy him. His blood red armor did not help either and Sesshomaru knew he wouldn't hesitate to hurt Rin if he wanted.

"Sesshomaru you know of my abilities and what I am capable of so why do you continue to test them?" Hidan asked never releasing his stare. Sesshomaru knew that the only thing the cat lord wanted was he himself and he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

Damn cats, Sesshomaru thought, never know when to give up.

Sesshomaru turned his head to the north. It was where all of this could be done and over with, where that voodoo demon was, where…his power was. He then locked his eyes with Rin's. There was so much pure love and care at the core of those chocolate brown eyes and he hated to be the reason that, that disappeared, but he rather she lived. He didn't want her to die because of him, and as though she knew what he was about to do she began to shake her head no.

Sesshomaru made up his mind and returned his gaze to the determined cat lord and nodded, "I will come with you." Sesshomaru agreed watching as a sinister grin appeared on Hidan's face and as all the cat demons surrounded them.

"Smart man."

Jaken ran as quickly as these half demon legs could take him and they were surprisingly fast. They took him further than his previous gangly legs could. There he went again. For the third time today he was thinking of this new body so fondly, that he was beginning to surprise himself.

He sighed to himself wondering if he even had to return to his former full demon form.

"A demon lord certainly cannot be a demon lord without being a demon, but what am I to anyone?" Jaken asked to himself. "What good was I to anyone in that previous form?"

"I don't know, but you better keep moving right away half demon." a voice called to him from high above in the treetops.

He looked up opening his senses to locate the anonymous invader, although already planning his next move. There were so many trees surrounding him and if the invader landed right before him he would surely scorch the foe to death, but at a price of maybe losing his own life as well.

"Show yourself!" Jaken called out. He heard a bustling behind him in the bushes and following it was a swift breeze of air. Jaken immediately dodged the attack rolling to the ground then quickly standing to his feet and letting out a deadly stream of flame toward the foe.

"Staff of Two Heads!" Lucky for him Lord Sesshomaru demanded he take battling lessons.

"Master it is I." Himari said barely dodging the flame and bowing before the half demon. She slowly moved toward him, but Jaken lifted his staff toward her ready to attack if she made any subtle movements.

"Himari do you greet Lord Sesshomaru the same way?" Jaken asked anger boiling inside him for trusting this fox female.

"No Master Jaken it just seemed as though you were losing your courage so I thought I would risk my life to make you more alert, but I guess I was wrong. Forgive me." she begged falling before his feet right at his shoes, actually practically landing on his shoes.

"Why have you come?" Jaken asked, for some reason his anger dimming from her respect. She quickly rose and bowed once more before explaining.

"Master Jaken I came to warn of word spreading that the palace might be attacked by Cat demons and that they could have already captured Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken grabbed both her shoulders pulling her closer to him, ignoring the tint of pink on her cheeks, but for a moment the feel of her hands on his thigh flashed in his mind.

"Are you sure of this?" he asked.

"Hai, word has spread in my fox demon tribe and we are close in distance to the cat demons."

"And you're sure of this?" Jaken asked once again. She nodded and he instantly grabbed her hand pulling her in the direction of the Cat demon tribe.

"Master?" He turned around to see her face was possibly redder than her crimson hair. He surprised himself when he brushed a red strand from her face and held her face between both his hands. She gasped and once again her face was red.

"I know that I will not be able to do this alone, and I read your file you are well trained in combat and Lord Sesshomaru on occasion uses you as a spy as well, so I am saying you will come with me." Jaken explained. A bright smile appeared on her face then was replaced with a scary grimace.

"Well I thought you'd never ask Master Jaken, and I do want revenge on those felines for what they previously did to my tribe." she replied. He stared into her eyes seeing not a weak palace maid, but a strong fighter and when she slid her hands over his he quickly pulled away.

What is wrong with you, Jaken thought, are you falling for this fox demon? Are you really falling for her? Where was he getting all this emotion from?

"Well let's get moving then. We have no time to waste." Jaken said ignoring the hurt expression on her face and turning to run in the direction of the Cat demon palace. This would be a long trip, but he had to rescue his lord. The Dog Demon tribe has never fallen and it will not start with Lord Sesshomaru.


	7. Mission: RESCUE SESSHOMARU!

**Chapter 7**

"What do you think they plan on doing with him?" Rin asked no one specifically, but hoped than any one of Inuyasha's friends or Inuyasha himself to answer. Unfortunately it was Inuyasha.

"What else would they do but kill him." he answered. That was the exact answer she didn't want to hear, and just the thought made her want to cry but the out loud confirmation brought her to her knees in great sobs. "Inuyasha" Kagome exclaimed.

"What?" he asked. "We can't lie to the poor girl. If the man she loves is going to be killed she deserves to know. Wouldn't you want the same if it were me?" There was a moment of silence and Kagome finally answered. "No," she said, "I would want the comfort of knowing that I could save you." That stopped Rin from crying completely, making her realize that was what she wanted. The chance to save her lord, no, the man she loved.

"That's it," Rin said, "That is what I want to do; I want to save Lord Sesshomaru and I'm hoping you all will help me." They all looked at her with this sad expression on their faces angering her. She stood and glared at them. "Stop it!" she yelled. "I do not need your pity. I am not some little child you can monopolize. I say this, because I can see that look that says you guys plan on keeping me here so that I can stay 'safe' and out of danger, but I tell you now that I do not feel safe with anyone but my lord. You cannot and will not control my actions."

They all stared, surprised at her outburst, but she was fuming. She hated when people considered her as a weak child–a weak…human. "Rin we are not trying to monopolize you." Kagome said. "We realize that you are a grown woman now, but going after the cat demons to save Sesshomaru is dangerous."

"That is why I want you all to come with. I can defend myself, because along with Master Jaken Lord Sesshomaru has been having me trained to battle and protect myself. Of course Master Jaken has surpassed me, but I am still a good fighter, and I will fight for my lord."

"You're an idiot if you think–" Inuyasha began, but Kagome cut him off.

"I'll help you.' she said. "And so will I." followed Shippo. The others agreed as well, until all that was left was Inuyasha. He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine I'll go! But I'm only going so that Kagome doesn't get hurt. I could care less for that dog, but also because I know you love him and the guy really does need some love to take that stick out of his ass." Everyone laughed at that, even Rin, because she knew that her lord could be a little stiff sometimes.

"Thank you Inuyasha." she said, because all though most of them were got fighters, she knew that most of the help would be from Inuyasha. She had to make sure he was in as well.

They all began packing to begin their journey to the Cat demon palace. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome placing her on his back, Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara, and she and Shippo rode on Ah-Un, although with some struggling to get Ah-Un to comply.

Suddenly she felt tired from the lack of sleep she had gotten. She suddenly wished she had at least rested a bit more, but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anyways knowing that her lord wasn't beside her.

"Don't worry Rin we'll get Sesshomaru back." Shippo said. She turned her head to look at him wondering if she was that obvious. Of course she was. When it came to Lord Sesshomaru she couldn't help but worry. Her mind thought about his long silver mane that flowed down like a water fall, those golden orbs that stayed glassy and cold, but she couldn't help but remember the rare times when they glistened with emotion, whether with anger or contentment. There was also his flawless pale complexion that made her jealous sometimes. Now it all was replaced with jet black, and she notice the slight tan that was becoming of his skin from their traveling, but no matter human or demon she loved him, no change in form could change that.

"Thanks Shippo" she finally said. He nodded.

"You're welcome, though I think it's funny that even the cold guys can get a sweet, kind, and beautiful woman such as yourself. It makes you wonder what kind of women are waiting for guys like me." Rin frowned at that. She knew that Shippo had feelings for her, but this just confirmed it. She hated that she couldn't make him happy, but she was so much in love with Lord Sesshomaru that she couldn't bring herself to feel anything for another man. He was her one and only.

"Shippo you wait and see, there will be a beautiful woman for you one day that can appreciate how kind and sweet you are and to top it off very handsome," she noticed the blush on his cheeks and briefly smiled, but it vanished for what she was about to say, "I'm just sorry that it's not me." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes that suddenly vanished. "Who would have thought a rejection could be so tolerable with a couple of compliments." he said making them both laugh. "I'm glad you're not upset with me." she said. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Rin I could never be upset with you, but what I do want is for you to be happy." She nodded. "With Lord Sesshomaru I am."

"Well then that's all that matters." Their conversation was suddenly disrupted when she heard her name being called. "Rin down here" the person called to her. The voice was familiar, but the squeakiness usually associated with it wasn't there. She looked down to see a somewhat green figure. _Master Jaken?_

That couldn't be him this person was human-like, or maybe half demon, and she knew for sure that Master Jaken was not half demon and very far from human. She also saw someone familiar beside him. "Himari" Shippo called before she could. She pulled on Ah-Un's reins and he lowered them to the ground and they jumped off. "Shippo" Himari called back happily.

"Where are you heading Himari?" Shippo asked. The green figure next to her grunted its annoyance. "Never mind that fox boy." he said pushing Shippo aside to face Rin. Rin knew there was something familiar about him. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru Rin?" he asked. She leaned in a little closer. "Master Jaken is that you?" she asked. He dramatically crossed his arms as if he couldn't believe she didn't recognize him.

"Of course it's me you stupid girl." She jumped with joy, because the next comforting person to her after her lord was Master Jaken. He was her second Sesshomaru, just without the intimate feelings of course, and the looks.

"Master Jaken it is you!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him. "W-what are you doing Rin? Let go!" Jaken complained as he tried to tear her away from him.

"Hey Rin what's going on?" She let go of Master Jaken to see it was Inuyasha and the others. "Inuyasha look its Master Jaken!" she said. They all looked at her as if she were crazy. "Um Rin, I've seen Jaken and that definitely isn't him." Kagome said.

"No, no it's him, but he's just a…half demon?" Rin looked at Master Jaken now wanting an explanation herself.

Jaken sighed most likely realizing everyone wanted clarification on why he wasn't small and annoyingly squeaky, but it was a squeakiness that she soon found comforting over time. "The Voodoo demon returned to the palace, and turned me into a half demon." he explained, but Rin was still confused with something. "Why not human like Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. He now smirked, but there was more of a snarl in it than actual humor. "Inuyasha is the reason, because my hatred for him is stronger than my hatred for any human. So she turned me into the very thing I despise most."

"Serves you right," Inuyasha said. Master Jaken ignored him. "Well then why is Himari here?" Rin asked going over to hug the fox demon that she considered a good friend. For some reason Master Jaken looked uncomfortable with the question, and Himari answered instead. "I'm just here to help save Lord Sesshomaru."

"Speaking of Lord Sesshomaru, now that your questions are answered can you answer mine?" Master Jaken said, and now it was her turn to feel uncomfortable. "Sesshomaru was taken by the Cat demons." Shippo answered for her, and she looked to him thanking him with her eyes.

"It's just as you said Himari." Master Jaken said with a sad look in his eyes. Himari walked toward him and placed her hand on his back. He smiled at her, but it quickly vanished and he stepped away from her. Rin didn't know if she was seeing things, but she could have sworn she'd just witnessed something intimate between them. She looked to Shippo who nodded as if he heard her thoughts. She knew she had to ask Master Jaken about that later.

"Well we should get moving then." Inuyasha said and everyone nodded. This time Shippo rode on Kirara and Rin, Master Jaken, and Himari rode on Ah-Un, but Rin made sure she sat behind them both so that Himari would sit behind Master Jaken. She had a feeling the close proximity would stir the two up.

Rin watched as Himari slid her arms around Master Jaken's waist to have something to hold onto and Rin practically laughed when she noticed him instantly tense up, but Himari didn't release. He later relaxed giving Himari the chance to get closer and hold onto him tighter, since she was giving him space as to not make him feel uncomfortable Rin guessed. There was definitely something going on between them and Rin wanted to know how strong it was, but it only made her wonder what Sesshomaru and her relationship was. An actual strong relationship or was it just some fling to him. She wasn't ignorant, what they had done or almost had done in the forest had to have meant something, right?

Jaken didn't know what to make of Himari's arms around his waist. He would have assumed it was just an innocent act of her finding something to hold onto so that she wouldn't fall off of Ah-Un, if it weren't for her hands slowly smoothing over his abdomen. He also noticed she was pressed against him, and it was driving him mad. Her large breast weren't helping either. Why wasn't he stopping her? No woman ever did this to him or at least never wanted to–not when he was a creepy annoying little imp, and she was lower than him, a servant at that. That just came back to the same question as to why he didn't stop her.

He tried to take his mind off the sensations by thinking of ways he would rescue his lord, but then her thighs tightened against him. He almost squeaked and jumped, but caught himself.

Don't turn back into that old squeaky and squirmy Jaken, he told himself, just think about battle strategies. Think about Lord Sesshomaru and–

His mind jumped back to reality when her fingers were at the hem of his tunic. He turned his head to look at her, and of course she was looking straight at him. Her deep brown eyes stayed locked with his bright yellow ones. He still could feel her hands on him and he never turned away. His body burned now, the same heat from the last time when she placed her hand on his thigh returned again and it was still foreign to him, but this time he allowed it to come. He liked it.

She was breathing a little rougher now, causing her chest to press more into him and he held back a moan, not forgetting that Rin was sitting right behind the both of them oblivious to what was happening.

He began to respond in the same manner as he felt her hand begin to take a southern route, and his own hand began to trail up the inner part of her thigh knowing what it would find a little higher. He realized now that, that was the reason she was breathing so hard. He smiled at that, relishing at the fact that he was the reason she was reacting this way. She must have realized why he was smiling because her brow furrowed playfully, but a smile slowly crept onto her face, and then she seductively bit her bottom lip.

His hand was so close to its destination and her hand was beginning to close around him when Rin's scream painfully reached his ear.

"Master Jaken watch out!"

He tore his gaze away from Himari to see that an arrow headed straight for him, but it was too late to stop it. It struck him in the right shoulder, the force pushing him off of Ah-Un, and surely plummeting to a painful fall. Himari cried out his name and reached out her hand to catch him, but he was already too far down, and Rin struggled with holding the woman so that she wouldn't fall off with him.

"Everyone be careful, the cat demons are attacking!" the priestess Kagome called out. He cursed the wench. Why couldn't she have said that earlier?

He continued to fall, but instead of the hard rocky ground he had expected to hit, he hit something soft and fluffy. It reminded him of Lord Sesshomaru's huge fluff. He turned his head to see the demon slayer Sango, knowing now that the fluffy thing he landed on was her two-tailed fire cat demon.

"Are you alright Jaken?" she turned her head and asked him. He in return glared at her.

"Of course I'm okay you pathetic human!" he exclaimed. She gave him a death stare and he cowered back a little, but she later let out a heavy sigh.

"Even with physical change somehow the inside never did." she stated. "You should take care of that though." He looked down seeing the arrow protruding from his shoulder and grimaced.

He didn't grimace from the pain, but from the fact that he allowed a low class servant to distract him so easily. He still blamed himself though. He allowed it to happen and he knew Lord Sesshomaru would surely be displeased with him at that.

When the demon slayer made her two-tailed cat beast land and he a jumped off, two pairs of arms instantly wrapped around him. He assumed it was Rin being annoying as usual, but looked up from his shoulder to see Himari. He instantly pulled away from her and ignored her confused expression.

"Do not do that again." he commanded never failing to notice her slight flinch and tenseness. She hesitated a little in answering him and finally said, "Yes Master Jaken." The confused and hurt look still remained on her features, but he turned away just in time for another pair of arms to be wrapped around him.

"Rin!" he called out annoyed. This wasn't the time, and she was hurting him, not to mention the long arrow sticking out of his shoulder. "Let go you stupid girl!"

She released him, but looked from him to Himari, whose gaze was directed down at the ground. For a moment Rin had a curious look on her face, but it was later replaced with joy. "I'm glad you're alright Master Jaken." she said returning her gaze to him. Then her expression slackened when she looked down at the arrow in his shoulder. He followed her gaze and Himari instantly spoke up.

"I can tend to that Master Jaken. I'm trained in doing so." Himari said hope laced in her voice, but he ignored her and he knew she noticed.

"Rin where are the cat demons?" he asked. She had a look of realization, and he rolled his eyes. Leave it to Rin to forget they were being attacked. "Inuyasha and the others are facing them. They told me and Himari to come and take care of you and that they would handle it." she answered. He looked behind him to see that the demon slayer had surely disappeared and was probably in battle. He shook his head and move toward where the battle was taking place.

"I will not sit back like a weak damsel who needs protecting or saving." he said. He gripped the arrow and snapped it in half. He ran forward instantly being confronted by a cat demon.

"How do you like the arrow?" she asked. Her hair was a long deep brown reminding him of Himari's eyes, but her eyes a blood red color that showed malice of years of killing. She was dressed in a short orange expensive kimono decorated with red and purple lobelias–the flower that stood for malice and hatred. He knew she had to be high class in the Cat demon tribe.

He narrowed his eyes at her and smirked. "So you were the feline that impaled me with this horribly made arrow." he stated. She laughed at that, but never took her eyes off of him. "What can I say, other than the dog lord's brother you caught my eye, but it seems like the arrow was good enough to strike you."

He was shocked for a moment at her comment, but returned to his senses. "How flattering of you, but I'm sorry to say that you're not my type." he replied lifting his Staff of Two Heads and releasing a fire ball of fury at her. She easily dodged it and he took that moment to pick up a sword nearby. It's been a while since he's used a sword, since the last time he used one was back when he wasn't following Lord Sesshomaru –protecting his clan, but somehow it felt right to him. Though he wasn't going to be a fool and put down the Staff of Two Heads anytime soon.

"That staff, it can't be." the cat demon woman said. Jaken knew his arm was pouring blood so he didn't waste anymore time and made his next move. He spun aiming his sword for her abdomen trying to gut her alive, but she dodged that as well, and as he distracted her with the sword he quickly attacked her with the Staff of Two Heads. The ball of fire just brushed her arm, but not enough to stop her.

"Well done former little imp, you've managed to singe me a little. I just still can't believe it's you. Jaken isn't it?" she asked, but he didn't answer. He could feel the strength pouring out of him with every drop of blood. He didn't heal like Lord Sesshomaru so his situation was much more severe. "What no snide comments," she continued, "I hear you're well known for that." He had a couple, but would just have to keep them to himself. He went for her again but this time she shot an arrow at him. He knew it would hit, but continued his attack, until red flashed before his eyes and deflected the arrow.

Himari stood between the cat and him in a fighting stance. "What the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed. She briefly looked at him then returned her eyes to the enemy. "I am protecting you Master Jaken. That is why I'm here." she answered.

"What! You little–" he began, but the wench cat demon cut him off.

"Sorry to ruin your little meeting, but if you haven't noticed fox girl we're fighting here." the cat demon said. "Yes I've noticed, but now your fight is with me. I don't want your grimy hands touching him." Himari replied causing Jaken to blush, but he still couldn't get over the fact that she was trying to fight for him.

"I can fight my own battles Himari." Jaken stated. He stepped up behind her and placed his hand on her hip. He thought she would surely jerk away, especially at how cruel he's been to her, but she surprisingly relaxed into his touch; leaning back into him, but still trying to stay alert.

"Himari I can handle this. Now get out of the way." he commanded. She did just that, but not without hesitation. He instantly made his move, but this time there was no stalling. She pulled out a sword of her own and they battled.

He swiped at her neck, but she ducked and tried to slice at his legs, and he jumped over her attack. Their swords clashed once again and he was aware that Himari was battling herself nearby. Her moves were smooth and almost majestic. It was beautiful to watch her battle. The way her body moved so precisely and how she maneuvered her weapon was just awe inspiring. He wanted to touch her again and watch all the muscles that worked in her body allowing her to move in such a way. Hell, he wanted to lick–

He felt a punch to the face and went stumbling backward, but moved quick enough to block the felines attack. "You think you can fight me and watch her at the same time? Don't mock me imp. You should only have eyes for me right now." she said with a flirtatious grin on her face as she emphasized her point by smoothing her hand down her body. "I must say that the Voodoo demon has done you a great favor." There it was again him hearing how this body was more a gift than a curse. He knew all this talk was to just distract him from how battered she was from their fight, he wasn't blind, but he was still losing blood. At this rate she would surely win.

"I'm going to cut you into little pieces Jaken, but I'll shed at least one drop of tear, because of such a waste it will be after killing you. I would have loved to use your body before taking your life, but I guess that's not going to happen. All I can say is that if I can't have you no one can, which means that little fox girl who seems to be obsessing over you, and–" Jaken tuned her out as he saw Himari sneaking up from behind to attack the feline. He kept his face as neutral as possible, and even put on more of an act by grimacing from the pain and falling to his knees, though he knew part of that wasn't an act.

"Any last words Jaken?" she asked. He looked up at her never realizing how close she was to him. She crouched down before him and stared into his eyes. Her eyes were filled with the want and need to kill him, but he didn't cower away. She smiled taking his hand and sliding it in between her legs. He felt his eyes widen at what he felt there and then she smashed her lips onto his. He didn't know what to do or how to react. The shock was way too overwhelming. He felt her tongue on his lips and something in him caused him to instantly part his lips and when he felt her tongue brush against his he began to respond to the kiss. It wasn't long enough for anyone to notice because right then he tasted blood and pulled away.

Her eyes were widened and blood was dripping from her mouth. He looked lower to see she was skewered by a sword right through her abdomen. Himari was standing behind her glaring and practically snarling. "Rot in hell wench." she said pulling her sword out roughly. The cat feline stood and ran toward her pack. "Retreat!" she yelled.

Jaken hadn't notice how many of them there were until she yelled that. They would have surely lost this battle, and he would have never forgiven himself if he never made it to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Master Jaken?" he heard Himari say. He looked at her and sighed.

"I'll be fine." he replied.

"But Master Jaken–"

"Hey guys," Inuyasha called, "let's get out of here. Some of you need to heal." Jaken quickly stood so he wouldn't have to speak with Himari and made his way toward the others, but she pulled on his sleeve stopping him in mid stride.

"Himari there is nothing to talk about, and I don't want to hear it." he sternly said. She let go of him and he walked away from her not wanting to see her hurt, because he knew he would want to go back to hold and comfort her, and that was just unacceptable. He had to hold his ground. He couldn't be with a low class servant as herself. His lord would never accept it.

He made his decision and that was that. He would stay away from Himari. Nothing would happen between them, but still it didn't mean that this didn't hurt.

He quickly glanced back at her then continued on.

"I'm sorry Himari."


	8. The Cat Demon Tribe

**Chapter 8**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR CHARACTERS!**

Sesshomaru inhaled deep breaths as if his life depended on it (in a way it did) and tried to maintain his balance as the cat demons took individual shots at him. It also didn't help that he was chained to a wall. He would not give them the satisfaction of seeing him fall to his knees. He knew that was what they wanted, and he would never give them that satisfaction. His mother would surely be ashamed if he did.

He felt the need to laugh at that. Of all the things he could possibly think about before his possible death was not his father, Rin, or, doubtfully, Jaken. He thought about the woman who had amazingly less emotion than him. The woman who sulked most of her life because of a man, the woman who took her anger out on her son because of his many similarities to his father, the woman who tried harder to be an instructor more than a mother, the woman who let servants and nurses parent her only son than have to deal with constantly seeing more of her husband within him every day, as he grew, the woman who voided him of all emotion, and the woman who ruined his life. Yet he could never truly hate her.

Damn these human emotions, he thought, the more I stay this way; the more I feel. He took his mind off of that and slowly returned to reality.

He once again, through bloody eyes, for who knows how many times that day, examined the dungeon area they had thrown him in. It had a distinct foul scent of death and decayed bodies, and a disgusting green liquid seeped through the cracks of the brown brick walls, like unwanted stomach discharge. He wondered if this was the way he was supposed to die. A great lord of many lands, turned human, and tortured by low-class cat demons in a dark and dank underground dungeon. He continued, and let his eyes wander to the completely flesh stripped skeletons, that had to have been there for months at least. He could picture the bugs and maggots eating away at them. Disgusting.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru. I must say you are tough even as a pathetic human. When will you just give up?" Hidan asked. Sesshomaru tried to look up at the Cat demon lord, but this–as the Cat lord said–pathetic body could not find the strength to. So instead the cat did him the favor of lowering to his eye level. Sesshomaru stared into those vile eyes that always displayed chilling glimpses of all the murderous acts the he had committed. It didn't quite make his skin crawl, but gave him an uncomfortable feeling as if he were watching his own death mirrored in those merciless crimson eyes–as if his life were flashing before his very own. Did his own eyes give others that feel, and did he always look like he thirsted and yearned for spilt blood? He answered his own question.

Of course, he thought, and highly proud of it.

"You seem to be convinced that I am afraid of death." Sesshomaru struggled to say, tasting the blood as it crept up his throat, but the Cat lord just gave him a full teeth grin. "No, no my friend, I just assumed you'd had enough, but apparently not." Hidan said with utter excitement and joy. He rose and turned away.

"Give him another round!" he called to his feline thugs, "and make his intestines come out of his nose this time." Sesshomaru braced himself, and suddenly he heard cat screeches from outside the dungeon door, literally. Everyone averted their eyes to the door, and in limping was a female cat, with blood soaking her short orange kimono, that was ornamented with red and purple lobelias. He humphed when he realized the meaning of the flowers. Actually it suited her.

Sesshomaru also noticed had the blood trail behind her. Obviously someone did her in good. He knew who the unfortunate feline was. It was Yuuna, princess of the Cat Demon tribe, who behind her brothers back would trifle and throw herself at him. A funny sight indeed, but then it came to him. He could use this sudden disturbance to his advantage. He also realized he was slowly healing, just another point for him, and also Yuuna, who besides her name, was anything but gentle, and could be his ticket to escape.

"Brother, p-please help me."

Hidan fully faced her and crossed his arms over his chest. By the sight of this Sesshomaru could see she wasn't a welcomed guess.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Hidan stated, with humor laced in his voice. She glared at him, but it slackened, probably because she realized she was in no position to banter with her elder brother.

"Look I need your help. I know I should have listened, but you know how I am. I always want to be a part of the action." she conversed. Hidan turned away and brought his attention back to him. "What do you think I should do Sesshomaru?" Hidan asked, but Sesshomaru didn't say a word. He just waited for Yuuna to disrupt this session they had down here, as he knew she would.

"Who?" she asked, peeking over her brother's shoulder, and Sesshomaru could have sworn her crimson eyes glowed as bright as a star when she laid her eyes on him. Sesshomaru could see she was mesmerized, but of course who wouldn't be, he knew from experience that he was an attractive demon, obviously as a human as well. He on the other hand was disgusted by her. Then again maybe he should give her the benefit of the doubt for the simple fact that even beaten up, she still thought he was mesmerizing, as it should be.

"Long time no see Lord Sesshomaru.," she said, he just smirked. She raised an eyebrow at him and took a step toward him.

"Even all beaten up and tortured you can still smile. That is so like you." she said.

"You presume to know me?" Sesshomaru asked, offended, but continued to smile on the outside so as to seem as if he were still toying. She took the initiative and took another step toward him.

"I presume that you will let me get to know you."

"Well maybe in the afterlife then, after we both die." Sesshomaru remarked. She looked to both of his shackles and frowned.

"Brother you will stop this." she suddenly said.

All according to plan, Sesshomaru thought.

"Excuse me, are you telling me how to run things in this castle just so you can have your way with a demon lord turned human?" Hidan asked.

"No," she answered looking Sesshomaru straight into the eyes, "I just think that it will be more fun if you battled him. You know, like cat and mouse."

Sesshomaru knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to prolong his life, and just maybe if he wins she could have him. Either way it was going to be a win, win.

"I accept," Sesshomaru said. Hidan removed his eyes from his sister to him and looked at him intently.

"You are mad if you accept this challenge," Hidan said, "I didn't take you a mad man Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru held in his anger and nodded. "We all have our moments now don't we?"

Hidan smiled and nodded, "Well then, may this moment of madness be the end of you."

Rin didn't quite know what to say to Himari. Jaken, other than Lord Sesshomaru, was one of the people in her life who had their odd moments. Sometimes he was completely fine and would laugh with her, and then there were other times when he would just call her a stupid girl for no apparent reason. She was used to it though, Himari was not.

"I don't know Rin. One minute he just seems as though he has feelings for me, and then next minute he tells me not to lay a hand on him. It's confusing and complicated." Himari complained.

She actually knew what the woman was going through. Sometimes she felt it with Lord Sesshomaru, but her predicament was a lot different now, because she and Sesshomaru actually kissed.

"He's just confused right now," Rin said, "Don't give up on him, because I truly believe you are good for him."

"But what if he doesn't believe that I am good for him? What if he thinks that because I am a palace maid in Lord Sesshomaru's home, I am not worthy enough?" Rin just stood still, not knowing what to say. The woman came closer and said in hush tone, "What if it is because I am a half demon?"

Rin was now completely speechless. Now that was definitely a dangerous area. She knew better than anyone that Master Jaken didn't like humans, but despised half demons over everything. That was why he was in this predicament of course. This was entirely out of her field of knowledge.

"I-I don't–"

"What did you just say?"

They both spun around to see Master Jaken standing by a tree, eyes bulging out of his head. Oh my, this was not good and Rin felt like she was intruding.

"Rin leave us," Jaken coldly said. Rin was afraid for Himari who was on the verge of hyperventilating, but she also felt relief that she wasn't going to have to witness the argument.

"Yes Master Jaken." She looked back at Himari before leaving and finally walked away. Nothing was a said as she left.

Himari stood completely still as Jaken kept his eyes plastered on her. She knew he was waiting for Rin to be completely out of hearing range. He would never show his true emotions in front of the girl. He would scream and holler at her, and she would have no one to help her and protect her as he would probably strike her. It was something her father used to do to her mother when she would greatly upset him.

She watched him as the air blew past the both of him tossing their hair wildly in the wind. The green hue of his skin was becoming was more apparent as the sun shined brightly on his skin through the trees. Those reptilian yellow eyes demanded her attention, and in this form he was just so attractive. She just wish she could say all that to him and let him know how much she wanted and needed him, and how much she yearned to be with him.

In his full demon imp form she respected him, because he would do anything for his Lord even sacrifice his life, he was noble and honorable, but when she laid eyes on him as a half demon, knowing that they had something so close in common, she had quickly fallen for him.

"Tell me what you told Rin, and do not lie to me," he said walking up to her. His face was emotionless. He really had been around the great western lord for far too long.

"I-I, Master Jaken please–"

"I don't want your lies and excuses!" he exclaimed making her flinch, "I want the truth." He took a few more steps toward her.

"I'm a half demon. My mother was a human and my father a fox demon. I was raised in a fox tribe. I train and battle to make up for what I lack and…and what else do you want me to say?" she finished.

"You are a lowly half demon Himari!" he took another step toward her. She closed her eyes and raised her hands up before him as to keep him away and block the possible assault.

"Master Jaken please do not strike me. I did not mean to deceive you!" She opened her eyes and watched as his legs moved, moving him closer to her when she opened her eyes. She looked up shocked.

"I began to fall in love with a half fox demon woman," he stated, his eyes filled with an emotion she had never seen before in them. "I would never strike you."

She gasped, and didn't know what came over her, but wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. All she heard at that moment was the man she deeply cared for confessing his love for her. She would fight for the chance to have him. She'd risk it all.

He stayed tense at first and then slowly melted into the kiss. She moaned as his hands slowly made their way from her thigh, back to her bottom, up to her abdomen, and then back to rest upon her mid-back to pull her roughly to him. She tightened her arms on his neck and ground into him.

Without her noticing he backed her into a tree, and she didn't realize until she actually made contact with it.

He broke the kiss, "Himari," he whispered into her ear, and gave it one nip.

She began to run her hand down his chest and he winced. He suddenly pulled away running his hand through his hair.

"Master Jaken I apologi–" He put his hand up to silence her, as the other rested upon his wound.

"Don't apologize! I need to have my mind set on rescuing Lord Sesshomaru. I was being reckless and stupid." He quickly turned to walk away, as to not give her a chance to respond. She was not having that.

"And what of you and I?" she asked boldly, "Will you go on acting as if you have no feelings for me what so ever, after confessing your-?" She could not finish.

He slightly looked over his shoulder than redirected his gaze forward and said, "I would rather be a little imp without a partner my entire life than be with a half demon," he stated.

She couldn't believe her ears and sagged her head from defeat, having nothing else to say to him. She had been rejected in the most horrible way she could have ever imagined. He did not want her, and he most likely never would.


	9. Sesshomaru VS Hidan

**Chapter 9**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! HAPPY FANFCITION?**

Sesshomaru was dragged through a dark tunnel area, the ground beneath his feet, he could feel was stone, and one of the cat demons dragged him along. To where, he didn't know.

"Walk faster!" the cat demanded. Sesshomaru snorted.

"Walk slower," he replied.

The cat pushed him roughly and pinned him against the wall by the neck. Sesshomaru kneed the cat in the gut, and elbowed him behind the neck causing him to fall to his knees unconscious. Sesshomaru made a run for it but came to a dead halt when he felt something sharp at his neck.

"Continue forward Mutt Lord,"

Sesshomaru swore to himself and slowly turned the way he was previously headed. He moved quicker when he felt the point of the sword stick him in the back.

They would all pay.

In the distance he heard loud boisterous cheers. He walked toward the light up ahead and when he was finally pushed out of the dark tunnel he was standing in the middle of an arena, where of course hateful calls of disgust replaced the cheers. He just smiled at them all, which caused the hateful calls to grow louder. He just welcomed it all. One day they would wish they helped him escape, because he would be damn if by the time he was out of here he didn't have any army of demons on their way.

He looked down at what he had on, and he couldn't believe his eyes. His legs we covered with some time of fur, something he could have sworn he'd seen on that wolf. What was his name, Koga? He also had on an animal kilt that did not pass his knees, and his upper garment was also animal skin, but only covered up half of his chest, stopping just below the sternum. Hopefully there wouldn't be a random gust of wind, luckily for him this arena seemed to be indoors.

Sesshomaru was then confused when he heard everyone begin to cheer. Were they cheering for him? They couldn't be. His question was answered when he looked across the arena to see Hidan taunting the crowd for louder cheers, and of course he was not wearing clothing similar to his. Probably a way to embarrass him.

He now wore a golden chest plate, different from his usual deep red. He, other than Sesshomaru had enough fabric on his clothing to cover up his lower half, and was not wearing a kilt like he was. Obviously this was done to humiliate him. This would be a very awkward battle, although he never showed any sign of discomfort on his face.

"Sesshomaru I will give you this last chance to rethink what you are about to do," Hidan called to him.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word, and just readied himself for battle. This would probably be the death of him, but who was the cat to try to out man him? He was Sesshomaru Lord of the Western lands, and would make sure this cat did not forget it.

"Well then, as you wish, I will see you off to the nether world."

He swiftly ran towards Sesshomaru, and before he knew it the Cat lord was standing before him. Sesshomaru quickly tried to react, but before he could he was met with a fist to his face, that caused his to tumble a few feet away.

The arena of cats burst into laughter, but Sesshomaru ignored them. He had to keep his eyes peeled for any type of moment this feline made. He also had to keep in mind that this was his life, or nothing. He would not lose this battle.

"Ah, you still want a fight eh?" The red-eyed man made his way toward Sesshomaru, and he just braced himself. Luckily for him, his mother made him train in one on one combat. He hadn't used it for years, but he was happy he learned it. "I see determination in your eyes you mutt. Do you really believe you will defeat me in this battle?"

Sesshomaru swiftly dropped down to the ground stretching out his foot to trip the cat, but the man dodge it, exactly what he had expected. He continued to spin but this time quickly out stretched his leg into the air, catching the bridge of the cat demons nose with his heel, hearing a faint crack.

Hidan stumbled back shocked, wiping the blood on his face, and the entire stadium went silent, but he was not about to stop there. He face the cat throwing punches at many different areas of his body. He continuously dodged them, and finally pulled back in a fighting stance. Trying to conserve as much energy as possible.

"Hmm, I did not know the Dog lord knew the style of the cat demons," Hidan had finally said after all shock had disappeared, but Sesshomaru had no idea what he was going on about. "What you don't know?" Hidan asked wiping the blood with his sleeve. "The way you battle is the old style of the Cat demon tribe. I guess we are of some use to you."

"Hn," was all Sesshomaru granted the man, but deep inside he was screaming at his mother for having him learn such a way of fighting. It was now that he realized why every can in the stadium was shocked and went silent.

"I guess we should continue. This should be interesting." Hidan quickly moved toward him, but Sesshomaru somersaulted back, keeping his ears peeled for the slightest sound of movement from the cat, since that was the only part of his body that regained its demon ability.

Hidan grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back toward him, but Sesshomaru would not be made a fool of. He took their close proximity as an opportunity to strike him. He fisted his hand and struck the man in his jugular. He coughed up a storm but still had an iron steel grip on his hair. He was spun around and his head was forced back revealing his neck. He knew this would be bad if he did not find a way to pull free. God, his hair would probably have to be sacrificed.

"If only you were always this submissive." He looked into the eyes of the man, knowing exactly what he meant. A perverted grin plastered on his face. He never knew the cat had that type of preference. Sesshomaru never stooped, but this was an exception.

He struck his foot back to hit the man in the groin. Lucky for him, he finally released his hair with an oomph. Sesshomaru quickly kicked the cat in his face, causing him to fly back, which got him a loud roaring boo from the crowd.

"What is the matter Hidan, can't face a weak human? Feeling tired?" Sesshomaru teased, something he never usually did, but he could not pass up a chance like this. As he thought about chances, he quickly straddled the cat, which was a little uncomfortable for him after the felines comment, but proceeded to pummel him with punches. Hidan caught his arms reversing their positions.

Shit! He thought, trying to use all his strength to force the cat off, and continued to ignore the cheers of all his disciples.

"What's a matter Sesshomaru, feeling tired?" He grinned, "I would." Sesshomaru felt a swirl of power in the air and smiled. He felt Bakusaiga finally answering to him, Any minute now, it would be impaling this dumb cat. Then there was an explosion, screaming, and he just knew that his was his rescue party.

Jaken lowered himself next to the stream to dress his wound. He would not accept Rin to do it for him, and he absolutely would not accept Himari to-

"Master Jaken we're heading out soon," Rin said, sneaking up on him, "and Inuyasha said something about moving at full speed."

"Good," he said finishing up, and he moved away when he notice Rin peaking over his shoulder.

"Master Jaken, why won't you just let me do that for you, or maybe even-"

"Don't!" he exclaimed, standing and pushing past her. He didn't want to speak about the fox woman. He knew he had hurt her, and did not want to dwell on it. It was, well, just something that shouldn't be spoken of.

"Master Jaken what has happened to you?" she asked. He grabbed his tunic and slowly placed it back on. He tried to quickly walk away, but she was already behind him, clenching onto his arm.

"What ever do you mean Rin?" He looked to her, and she handed him his staff, but he knew she still wasn't going to back down.

"Ever since you turned this way," she said sweeping her hand up and down at him, "you've just been so quiet and serious, and I haven't seen you laugh about someones pain in a while."

"Maybe my human side has finally notice how that ungrateful dog has treated me," he mumbled.

"What?"

He smiled and continued on his way. She followed right behind him, not even close to just letting this go. "Rin please do not try to understand the things I do. You'll rupture a vein." She grabbed him and spun him around, he was silenced by shock.

"Jaken," she said lowly, "you deserve to be happy as well. You do not have to be the unhappy one all the time. Even you won't live long like this. Now answer this question please," she begged him, he was still silenced by her words. "Do you love Himari?"

For a moment he stopped breathing by just the mentioning of the word, and suddenly took an intake of breath, that would to anyone else sound like a gasp. To him it was simply and intake of breath to calm himself. The question was idiotic and, and, a very good one. What did he feel for the fox woman, and could it possibly be something like love?

"Hey guys let's go!" They both jumped and turned around to see Inuyasha. "Come on, do you wanna save Sesshomaru or not?" Jaken nodded and roughly pulled away from the girl.

"Just drop it."

Rin looked up as they flew across the night sky. They were approaching the Cat demon tribe, and she knew that this time she would have to fight. No matter what it took she would get the man she loved back. She would bring him back home.

"Rin, we'll be fine," she heard Himari say behind her. It didn't go without notice that Himari was sitting behind her and Jaken of course in front. She sat the way she always felt, right in between them both.

"How do we know? How do I know that I can do this, and save him?" she asked unsure.

"You, we, I don't know, but one thing I do know is that you are not doing it alone. We are all here, and we are all going to save Lord Sesshomaru. I will not let anyone kill our lord."

Rin nodded, and officially felt up to the challenge. They were going to get Lord Sesshomaru back. She looked down as they rode above the tribe, but there was no one in sight, no cats to even watch for aerial attacks. They lowered themselves, and watched looked around, but there was no one. No cats in sight.

"Where the hell do you think they all went?" Inuyasha asked out loud. Everyone watched as Himari took slow steps and kneeled to the ground.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, now crawling across the floor. Rin was shocked when Jaken kneeled beside her trying to hear what she was hearing. He lowered his ear to the ground and his eyes widened.

"I hear screaming!" he exclaimed. He looked to Himari and smiled, but she glared at him and stood, moving away. Rin saw hurt flash across Jaken's features, but it quickly disappeared when he stood and brushed himself off.

"I wouldn't be shocked, if they created some type of under ground lair," Himari said.

"But how is that possible?" Kagome asked. Jaken snorted, getting a look from everyone.

"What?" he asked, "It's just that even I have an open mind."

"We have to get down there," Miroku said.

"I thought you'd guys never ask." Inuyasha stuck his sword in the ground and summed up all his power to unleash a large powerful blow. That exploded and created a large gaping whole. Rin heard the screams and knew that they had found the right place. "Let's do this!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping into the whole, and when she saw all the others follow she knew they were about to get her love back.


	10. Cat Lair

Chapter 10

Rin jumped down from the huge hole and the first thing she saw was Sesshomaru pinned to the ground by the Cat lord, but no matter what her lord was trying to fend him off. Yes, that was her Sesshomaru, no matter what the situation, he was always seething power. Her eyes then drift to the many cat demons watching them, and yelling profanities. They began to jump down from their seats, but she as well as Jaken already began to make their way toward their lord. Her eyes stayed pinned to him, no matter what she would rescue him. It was time she put her training to good use.

One surprisingly quick male cat demon ran up to her and Jaken, a sword in one hand and a blazing gleam of fire in the other. Rin acted quickly, and struck at the males unprotected abdomen. He doubled forward, and like her master showed her, she lift her knee to make contact with his face. He tumbled to the ground, and she smiled at her accomplishment.

"You stupid girl!" She looked to Master Jaken confused at his name calling. Had she done something wrong. She examined the shock on his face and once again a smile returned to his face. "How in the world did you do that?"

"I have an amazing teacher," she answered. She grabbed him arm and pulling them in the direction of their lord.

As they quickly made their way to him, something flew past them with such speed that her mere human eyes were not able to catch sight of it. She looked to Master Jaken and he smiled, that is when she expected that it was something in their favor, but she still could not deny that her curiosity was peaked.

"What was that?" she asked, he snorted.

"Stupid girl! Are you blind? That was Lord Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga. Even as a human, it still answers to him." he said, pride in his lord seeping through his voice. It was so contagious that she even felt a sudden pride in her lord.

They watched as the Bakusaiga would have impaled the cat lord, but at the last minute he fended it away. That gave Sesshomaru a free hand, and she watched as he punched the cat multiple times, which finally removed the feline. Master Jaken's new longer legs had him move faster, so he reached their lord before her, though he still took a moment to kick the Cat lord.

"Disgusting cat!" He slid down to their Lord's side, but she had forgotten that Lord Sesshomaru did not know that Jaken had been turned human, so he automatically punched Jaken as well, pinning him down by his neck.

"My lord, Lord Sesshomaru wait!" she yelled once she reached him. He quickly turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw her.

"Rin," he whispered. She wanted to throw herself into his arms, but noticed Jaken below gasping for air, changing from his usual green to a light purple.

Wow such power, and he's in a human body, she thought to herself.

"Lord Sesshomaru, let go of him," she said. He looked down to Jaken then back up to her, raising a well trimmed eyebrow at her. He was still her same old Lord Sesshomaru.

"What is this demon to you?" he asked, anger in her voice, and she quickly tried to explain knowing that her lord was a very jealous one.

"Well my second guardian of course! It's Master Jaken!" She crossed her arms upset at the fact that he didn't even slightly recognize his long time companion, she could only imagine the outcome if the same happened to her and she were turned into a dog.

She watched as he looked down to the demon, and then his look turned intense as if he were looking into the very depths of Jaken's eyes. Then as if he were burned, he quickly released him. Jaken coughed and took in large gulps of air.

"It is very nice to see you too my lord," Jaken rasped.

"Jaken what-" Lord Sesshomaru was interrupted when he was pulled back by his hair, and she looked to see it was Hidan. She quickly grabbed her Lord's sword and swiped as the male's hand. He instantly released, and she aided her lord up to his feet. Grabbing Master Jaken as well.

"Staff of two heads!" she heard Jaken yell, fending off a group of cat demons heading their way. Their number were beginning to overwhelm them, if they wanted to get out of her alive, she knew they would have to leave very soon.

"Jaken what the hell happened to you?" Lord Sesshomaru asked as they continued back in the direction they had come from.

Jaken took a moment to gawk at Lord Sesshomaru, although he had already seen him as a human, bust she suspected it was because Jaken now reached Sesshomaru at his shoulder, and no longer had to put so much effort to look him in the eyes."Well the same voodoo priest is what happened my lord. She turned me half demon, when she looked into the depths of my heart and came to find that I despised half demons.

"And now his ass is one. How ironic," they all looked to Inuyasha. Who once again unleashed a wave of his wind scar, taking down hundreds of cat demons. "We need to get out of here!"

"Yes we do, but we won't be able to do that if you keep closing us in little brother." They all looked up to see a pile of rubble almost blockading their only exit. Everyone looked to him and glared, and he just released a nervous laugh.

"By the way," Inuyasha continued with a grin, "What the hell are you wearing? You look like that damn wolf." Rin finally examined Lord Sesshomaru herself, never in her life seeing so much of his skin. She noted the purple and red streaks were at his ankles seeing as they peaked out of the fur wrapped around them, and blushed at how short the kilt was, knowing any slight gust of wind and he would be exposed to everyone.

"No one is leaving!"

Sesshomaru spun around to see Hidan and Yuuna, instantly getting in a battle stance. He was not about to let any of them hurt Rin or surprisingly even Jaken. He noticed he actually preferred the imp in this form, though he would never say that out loud. He also knew that Jaken had to be dreading the new form. His brother on the other hand, he knew, could fend for himself against these weaklings.

"You think you are just going to wander out of the lions den just like that?" Hidan asked, clutching to his sword, and his fingers twitching with the itch to strike someone. Sesshomaru kept his eye on that hand, noticing that Rin was extremely close to that one hand, but he blinked not expecting Rin to be the one to throw that first blow at Hidan, actually getting a hit in and a slight upper hand, but Sesshomaru quickly interjected as well, knowing it would not be for long. He also kept an eye on Jaken, but he eyes flashed to Yuuna, as suddenly Himari appeared he before her throwing blows of her own.

"Keep your hands off of my man!" she exclaimed. Sesshomaru found that strange, but continued on with his fight against Hidan.

Jaken's eyes flashed to Lord Sesshomaru to see if he caught those few words by Himari, but he saw his lord to be fending off attacks that were thrown at Rin, but the downside to that was that, trying to protect Rin and fend for himself left him open to attacks of his own.

As he thought that he felt a blow to his face by a specific Cat princess. She grinned at him while trying to fend off Himari, who was frighteningly releasing so much rage into every blow. He knew he did not want to be on the receiving end of that.

"Pay attention to me Jaken," she whined with a pout, he smiled at her, swiftly pushing Himari out of the way, and unleashing a large blast of fire her way. "How can I take my eyes off of you." he sarcastically said. He realized that the ball of fire was larger this time and marveled at it. He looked to Himari who glared at Yuuna, looked to him, then back to the cat princess, releasing a feral growl.

"I am going to cut your throat, then feed your body parts to the dragons who reside just a few miles away," Himari threatened. Jaken shivered at her comment, he was a little confused to his reaction to her comment, but he knew it was pleasuring. He could feel the power emanating off of her, and now he knew why Sesshomaru hired her as his spy, hiding her identity as a house maid. She was amazing.

"Wait a minute you wench," he suddenly recalled, "how the hell did you escape my fire?" He threw his own glare in her direction when she aggressively laughed. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had doubled over to the ground.

"You need to be a little faster than that imp." Her eyes averted to Himari, "Maybe when I get rid of this fox, then and maybe then can I have my way with you." The comment shot down to a region of his body that he could embarrassingly say had a mind of its own. He forced himself to be as stone-like as his lord. And although his body responded to Yuuna's words, he could not deny the way that he could not possible stop his responses to Himari. His mind drifted to a moment in the forest...

"Pay attention imp!" Yuuna threw a punch his way, but he dodged it, and they instantly engaged in a full on battle. They danced across the floor of the arena, there bodies moving together. It was a feeling he had never experienced before. He did not feel this way only for the fact that he was able to dodge her attacks in this state, but also for the fact that prior to this moment he knew he would have already been taken down by the fact that he was always shorter compared to his many foes. "I can smell you previous arousal imp. Do I interest a certain animal-like substance in you?" she purred . He humphed and continued battling her.

"Yes, if you have blazing red hair, deep brown pools of eyes, and beautifully plump lips, of course." She glared at him, knowing exactly who he was referring to. He also noticed he had said this fairly loud, so he wouldn't be surprised if Himari heard. His eyes quickly reverted to the fox woman, as she seemed to be fending off other cat demons, but as he suspected, her eyes were on him. He could have sworn a tint of blush crept onto her face, but suddenly she glared at him turning away to tend to her opponent. Ugh!

"I am going to kill her and you once and for all!" Yuuna exclaimed, obviously taking the rejection to heart, and suddenly getting the upper hand on him. Her hits came more frequently, and he couldn't deny that he was being pushed back by them all. She suddenly tripped him, causing him to fall back and his Staff of Two Heads out of reach. "Die imp!"

"Jaken no!" He heard Himari call out. He looked up to see a sword coming at him, and in that moment all he could wonder was how in the world was he going to get himself out of this one.


	11. Karana Returns

Chapter 11

** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, BUT KUDOS TO ME FOR MAKING THIS STORY FROM THESE CHARACTERS :D**

All Sesshomaru heard at that moment was Jaken's name being yelled, and the moment he took the chance to glance back at what could possibly be happening to the imp demon, well half demon, Hidan took that chance to slice at his neck. Luckily for him, although he'd never admit it, Rin was there to block the attack.

"Lord Sesshomaru Jaken, he's-"

"Go," he said to Rin, trying to fend off the cat as he took a swipe at her."

"No I can't-"

"How about you two pay attention," Hidan commented, "or better yet, look around at the fact that you all are surrounded and there is no way you are getting out of here alive." Sesshomaru watched as the cat lord leaped back, but was shocked to see that Rin was no longer beside him, but beside Jaken trying to protect him.

He watched her with pride bubbling in his chest, she was a feisty little warrior, thanks to him, and he took great pride in his ability to turn her into that. Though he knew he could not take all the credit, because she was also a wonderful student who learned quickly, and took every battle with him so seriously that sometimes he thought she was actually battling to win.

"So Sesshomaru, what will you do?" He returned his attention to the cat, annoyed by the fact that he was distracted by the sight of Rin, always distracted. She would be the death of him. He also took a moment to look around to see Inuyasha and the others fighting, but his eyes paused when he saw a familiar small woman with thin gray hair, but it seemed as though no one else noticed her. He took that moment to run after her.

"Karana!" He called after her. She smiled that cheeky smile, and turned into a dark tunnel. He chased after her, and continued to call after the wench. He heard Rin call for him, but continued on. He would get his power back.

Rin frowned when he did not listen to her calls to him, and she had no idea what he was chasing, but she did notice that the cats had stopped attacking, and that Jaken was still on the ground staring at her shocked.

"Where did you- damn you Rin I could have taken care of myself!"

"Master Jaken she was about to kill you!"

"And I would have gotten away with it too if this little brat hadn't gotten in the way. Are you another one of the imp's women?" Rin blushed deeply, shocked at what the cat princess had just asked her. She would never, not to impugn him, but she and Master Jaken could never be, he was too much like a father.

"No she is not," Himari said, suddenly beside Rin.

"Never say such a thing again wench," Jaken said as he stood, "a human like her, never." Rin watched as he glanced at Himari, who looked away from him. Something went wrong in the forest between them, and she didn't like it. She came to realize that Himari was the only one who could make Jaken feel for something other than destruction.

"So emotional," Yuuna commented with a disgusted grimace. She noticed how Jaken gripped his staff, now fumed and annoyed with the cat woman.

"Woman, I have had enough of you." He pointed the staff in her direction, "Staff of Two Heads!" Rin took a few steps away feeling the heat rise from the staff. She stared opened mouth as the flames were larger and took up a larger radius, unexpectedly engulfing a few cats standing by, catching them by surprise.

She looked at her imp master surprised. She had never seen such anger in him before. Yes, sometimes he could yell and go on a rant, but this was rage, a burning fury that was released into that ball of fire. He continued to release the heated flame following her every move, and as she did this he took many cats with it.

"Yuuna, you pathetic idiot! Look what you are doing!" Hidan exclaimed. Rin watched as the girl took a deadly moment to look back, and her eyes widened when she realized that while she ran a way from Jaken, she was causing others of her clan members to be engulfed into the flames.

Rin smiled when Jaken did not let up, his hair glowing red in the blazing flames. She then caught herself, and when a cat standing close to her now was not paying attention to her she struck her sword out and swiped at his neck, and once again a battle had begun.

"Rin do you need help?" she heard Kagome call to her, "And who was that woman Sesshomaru ran after?" Rin looked to her confused. Sesshomaru had ran after a woman? She thought about this for a second, then t came to her.

"The Voodoo demon!" she exclaimed.

"The who?" Kagome asked confused.

"The Voodoo demon who turned him human, she must have came."

"But why?" Rin thought about this for a second. She looked around for Hidan who had suddenly disappeared. Oh no!

"I think Lord Sesshomaru is in danger!"

Jaken continued to aim his flames at the cat princess, wanting blood to be spilt. He had had enough of her, her remarks at him were enough for him to handle, but for some reason when she spoke against Himari, that was the last straw. He would kill her for sure. What he didn't car for was the fact that while trying to kill her, he was also killing off other cat demons, but why should he care, wasn't that what they were here for anyways?

"Master Jaken calm down," he heard a woman say beside him, though he did not need to look and see who it was. That voice was now locked in his memories forever.

"Himari I will kill this woman." he simply stated, sounding a little too much like his lord.

"I understand but have you noticed that your lord has suddenly disappeared?" Once he heard that the ongoing assault he had on Yuuna had quickly deceased. He looked around confused, and surprisingly fear laced his worry for his lord. He was human now, so there was no denying that something could have happened to him. He would not be able to forgive himself if something had- "Master Jaken!"

He looked up just in time to see that Yuuna had shot an arrow at him. His instincts had shot in immediately and he quickly caught the arrow in his bare hands, but following the arrow was a hit from Yuuna. He did not let it get to him though, because Himari immediately attacked the girl, once again that rage coming out of her with every attack.

"Hey guys this way!" Inuyasha called to a dark tunnel. Jaken could not bring himself to move. Lord Sesshomaru was out here somewhere. He would not leave him. He frowned though when he saw that Rin was quickly leaving without their lord.

"Rin you stupid girl-" he exclaimed, before being cut off.

"Master Jaken, I heard Rin talking to the priestess earlier, saying something about how Lord Sesshomaru had went after the Voodoo demon." He nodded, and grabbed her hand pulling her along, as they headed for the tunnel Inuyasha had emphasized. The closer they got the worst he felt about this. He knew something wrong was going to happen, something very wrong.

"Master Jaken?" he heard Himari question beside him. He looked to her, noticed their entwined fingers and quickly released her hand.

"What is it Himari?"

"I-well I'm glad your alright," she said softly, not looking him in the eyes. Once they reached the tunnel entrance he stopped throwing a burning ball of fire at the approaching cats, then turned to her.

"Well so am I," he said, then frowned when she sadly looked away from him, and added "and I'm glad you are alright as well." She quickly looked up to him, then laughed when his foot stretched out and kicked an approaching cat, though he wasn't expecting her to embrace him. He on the other hand could not bring himself to return it.

"Come," he said pulling her into the tunnel. He ran in, but it wasn't what he was expecting. The tunnel lead into a brighter place. A night luscious forest area, were green trees and the sweet smell of new growing flowers. He was dressed in different clothing, peasant clothing to be exact, and did not fail to see Himari across the way from him talking to another male Fox demon. He was about to approach them, but was pulled back by a pale hand.

"Don't even bother Jaken. She's out of your reach, seriously." He could recognize that voice in a crowd of hundreds of demons. He looked behind him to see Lord Sesshomaru in his still human form, but there was something different about him. He looked-confused. To anyone else that would have been nothing unusual, but for him, knowing how emotionless his lord was, this was strange.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" he questioned. His lord's eyes widened then he flicked him in the head.

"Are you sure you're alright Jaken? You didn't accidentally drink cleaning agents again did you? And who is this Lord Sesshomaru? The last time I knew, I was born a regular human peasant, captured by the Foxes and used as a slave. Doesn't matter anyways, my parents are dead now." Jaken was now the one in shocked and confused.

"They use you as a slave my lord?" Jaken asked angrily, but continued before Sesshomaru could answer. "Let me at them, I'll take car of this."

"Jaken, buddy! Snap out of it," Sesshomaru said grabbing his shoulders and shaking him roughly, "and stop calling me lord. I'm no lord of anything okay."

_Buddy? _Did his lord just call him buddy? Where the hell was he, and who was this imposter posing as his Lord Sesshomaru?

"Jaken!" He turned to see Himari there so close to his face glaring at him.

"Himari, what is it?" He tried to pay attention to her as his lord coughed up a storm behind him, elbowing him in the back.

"You dare speak to your lady in such a way?" she asked taking a step closer to him. He wasn't very comfortable with there proximity, but held his ground.

"Of course he doesn't my lady, he just accidentally," Sesshomaru said putting air quotations around 'accidentally', "drunk some cleaning agents again today." Jaken looked at his lord shocked at the fact that he sounded worried for him, and didn't seem like himself. Himari too, for a moment had a worried look for him, but it quickly vanished before he could say if it were really there. It was strange. She seemed so emotionless, like their lord.

"Well I needed the floors in my chambers to be clean, and I want you to get to it immediately." He was about to cut the woman's throat for even uttering such words to him, but Sesshomaru spoke up before he could act.

"Of course my lady, he'll get right to it." he said, then bowed. Jaken just let himself be dragged away outraged at the sight of Lord Sesshomaru bowing to a lesser demon.

"Are you nuts! Do you have a death wish?" Sesshomaru asked him. Something definitely wasn't right.

"Lor-I mean Sesshomaru," _wow that sounded weird coming out of my mouth_, "where are we?" Sesshomaru sighed then nodded.

"Okay, I'll play along for now, since you've suddenly lost you memory. You're in the Western lands of the Fox demon tribe, the most prosperous demon tribe, and you my friend are a servant to Lady Himari's palace."

"What! What has become of the Dog demon tribe of the west?" Jaken asked frantically.

"Jaken, the Dog Demon tribe has not ruled for a while since the Cat demons over ran them, then the Fox tribe over ran the Cats. That's how it has been for, I don't know ever!" Sesshomaru answered.

Jaken took this all in. this had to be the doing of the Voodoo demon. She put his worst fears into his mind, she was playing with him, and apparently to get out of here he had to play and win the game, but what was happening to Lord Sesshomaru and the others?


	12. An Unexpected Visit

Chapter 12

** ~I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I POSTED BUT I'M FINALLY UPDATING :P~I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARaCTERS OR THE ANIME INUYASHA. NOW THAT THAT'S CLEARED UP READ!~**

Rin felt, as she walked, the pathway of darkness grew longer and longer, like there was no end, and it was beginning to frighten her and drive her mad. She had somehow gotten separated from Kagome, and was now alone wandering blindly.

She felt a gust of wind and jumped, preparing herself for a battle against any enemy who had presented themselves. "Kagome!" she called, to make she it wasn't the priestess, but no one answered. Instead the darkness was slowly drifting away and turning into a palace. It looked so familiar, and once she saw the dog demon paintings on the wall she automatically knew that it was Lord Sesshomaru's.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she called, wanting more than anything for this to be real-a happy ending, and that the entire time she was just having a very realistic dream, but it was not to be when she realized she would not get an answer back. Though she still headed in the direction of his bedroom chambers. She she reached the opening to his door she called for him again, but when she did not get an answer she just slid the door open.

She gasped when she saw a silver headed figure. It was her lord! "Lord Sesshomaru," she exclaimed running to him, but when he spoke she froze.

He slightly turned his head. "I am not Sesshomaru girl." She examined this man and she could see it. The look of a man who had so much knowledge from long years of life, and of course her lord had that look to him as well, but his was in a way of young man. This fellow on the other hand had an elderly feel to him, although he had the figure of a young man himself.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked. He turned to her and looked so familiar, she knew she had seen him somewhere before, she just could not put her finger on it. It was faint like a vision from a dream.

"I am InuTaisho," he stated, but it took her a moment to acknowledge what he had said. He was so beautifully handsome and had the same marking as Lord Sesshomaru, though his were more jagged. He was practically a spitting image, though his hair, another difference, was tied up in a high ponytail, and it brought her to wonder how her lord would look with this due.

"I-InuTaisho?" she caught herself, he nodded.

"Yes, I am Sesshomaru's father." Her mouth dropped open and in that moment she heard laughter in the garden. InuTaisho opened a door that lead to it, but did not step outside. He simply sat on the steps and watched the cause of the noise. Se could hear it was child laughter, and moved forward to see herself.

There playing in the gardens, chasing butterflies was a little boy. She could tell he was a demon because he had that markings of InuTaisho. She finally caught on and knew it had to be little Sesshomaru.

"That's-"

"Yes," he answered, patting a spot beside him and she took it willingly, "that is Sesshomaru." He sighed. "Oh how one can be so sweet and pure during the youngest times of their childhood." She looked to him to see a look of admiration and love. It made her smile.

_He deeply cared for Sesshomaru. Both his children at that, she thought._

"He seems so happy," she said, laughing as he fell on his bottom when the butterfly flew too close, and sweet happiness bubbled within her as she listened to his laughter.

"He is, or, at least he was." The scenery before them changed to one of a less happy Sesshomaru. A much older Sesshomaru in his teen years. He was standing before a tree and taking hits at it, training. He struck it over and over, and she cried out when she saw how his hands began to bleed, but he did not stop.

"Why is he doing this," she exclaimed, standing to her feet. He looked up to her and she caught herself, quickly bowing. "I apologize Lord InuTaisho." She flinched when he laughed. _Please don't kill me._

"There is no need for bowing. I am no longer the Lord of the Western lands. Sesshomaru is now, so bow to him." She tilted her head when he looked away from her and back to Sesshomaru with a melancholy expression. "Now, I am just...me."

"I know he strives to be strong, or maybe even stronger than you. He truly idolizes you." His frown grew deeper for some reason.

"Has he said that?"

"No, and he doesn't have to. I can tell by just the way he takes a moment to glance at your paintings on the palace walls." There was a long pause, and although she could feel something was upsetting him, it was a comfortable silence to her. She wondered how it would feel to call him her, what was it Kagome said it was called-Father-in law?

"He is doing this because of me," he said, to her dismay gesturing toward the scene before her, that she had tried to ignore. She could not avert her eyes though because InuKimi walked out toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did not turn to her, but she could tell he knew she was there.

"_Very good Sesshomaru. In no time you will be stronger than your father." _InuKimi said to him. Teenage Sesshomaru nodded then returned to striking the tree, and every moment he struck the tree felt like a strike to her heart. His hands bloodied and battered, and the the continuation of this encouraged by his mother.

"Yes, his mother has a hand in who Sesshomaru is today, but I have a hand as well." He swiftly stood and the scenery changed to Sesshomaru laying under a tree and a little girl approaching him. It was her. "But that is not why you are here Rin." She looked to him surprised that he knew her name. "You are here because you have turned my son into someone I can be proud of today. She has called upon me to explain to you what position you are putting yourself in, what you should expect should you accept Sesshomaru."

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"I think you very well know dear Rin who I speak of."

She took a moment to think. Her eyes widened when she came to the obvious answer. He couldn't seriously be working alongside that evil Voodoo demon could he? "Lord InuTaisho she is the one who turned Sesshomaru human! I'm sure you know, she almost killed InuKimi!" she argued.

"I know that better than anyone," he sighed. Rin once again lowered her voice a bowed her head, realizing she was out of place.

"I apologize." There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"She loved me very much, and know it saddened her greatly when she discovered Izayoi and I's relationship. Two days before my death, she confronted Izayoi, most likely wanting to kill her for my straying. Izayoi told me that when InuKimi looked at her pregnant condition tears welled up in her eyes and she disappeared. InuKimi told me she would let me be with Izayoi in peace if I would leave Sesshomaru to her and never see him again. Me, being the father who deeply loves both his sons, could not accept that offer. She did not argue. We told no one else of that day."

Rin took this all in with pain in her chest. InuKimi must feel like she is losing the other male she loved in her life to a human once more. It saddened her.

"Rin, what I am trying to say is that love and happiness is what truly matters. I think Sesshomaru being turned human was a good thing for him," he said, and she looked back up to him confused, "because it will aid him in understanding you." She gasped at his words, but he did not look to her, he simply watched as the scene changed to the many times she returned to him in the forest to aid him back to proper health.

"Lord Inu-"

"InuTaisho," he corrected.

"I-InuTaisho, I'm not sure I understand." That is when he finally looked to her.

"Do you not agree that Sesshomaru cares for you?" he asked.

"I do, but I do not think in the way you presume."

"Hmm, have you two embraced?"

"Embraced?" He smiled, looking back to the scenery.

"I mean sexually dear Rin." She blushed profusely. Was the father of the man she loved asking if she has done anything sexual with his son? This could not be happening right now. She could not think of anything more embarrassing.

"No! O-of course not!"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing at all," she answered.

"No such endearments of love?" She was beginning to become very frustrated.

"No-" she thought for a second, and if possible her blush grew deeper. "Well we've, um, kissed in the forest, but that's all."

"And you do not think that is an act of a man who feels deeply for you?" Now she was forced to think harder, and it was making her head hurt. Did Sesshomaru love her as much as she did him? In the forest she had forced herself onto him but he didn't technically push her away, as a matter of fact if she remembered well he kissed her back, so that had to mean something right? "To add to that he has kept you by his side and protected you for so long. When he was younger I continuously questioned him on if he had someone to protect, he said he had no one to protect. What do you think his answer would be now?"

She sighed. She wanted to believe he would say her, but she couldn't just assume. She had to hear it from him directly. "Honestly InuTaisho, I do not know."

"Then you are blind."

"W-what?" He looked to her, those intensely beautiful golden orbs so much like the man she loves, boring into her.

"Rin my son is in love with you, right at this moment he slowly returns to his full demon form, because he is beginning to accept you, just as you accept him. The way this spell works is that the more his hatred for humans diminish, the more of himself he returns. I have been returned from death to tell you this and to tell you that loving a demon will not be easy. Great dangers follows a lord of many lands so you should expect them, but do not forget, as long as you stay by my sons side and continue to love him, as I know you do, he will be strong. And although he thinks that his love for you makes him weak, he still has the drive to continue on because he wants to able protect you, and the way he sees he can do that is by returning to his demon form."

"But he hasn't-"

"He will never tell you straight forward, but the words are in his actions. He would die for you dear Rin."

"But I'm human," she said sadly, "no one will accept us."

"It does not matter what everyone else thinks," he reached down to lift her face by her chin, "not even InuKimi. Besides," he grinned brilliantly, "I do not see anything wrong with a demon and a human being together." She smiled, remembering how Inuyasha was born.

"Does this mean we have your blessing?"

"Well I don't know what a dead mans blessing could mean, but if that makes you happy dear Rin, then yes, you do."

"Thank you," she sighed of relief. He nodded.

"Now that I've told you everything that I wanted, I hope you take them into consideration. The Voodoo woman is only just the first of your troubles being with Sesshomaru."

"Oh yes, InuTaisho, I understand."

"Well, because Izayoi is waiting for me. I will be on my way now." She sadly watched as he began to disappear. Did he really have to go? "Be patient with Sesshomaru dear Rin, he will come through soon. Plus, you are far to beautiful to resist, knowing my sons taste." She smiled and blushed at the compliment. He turned, and with that he was gone.

She looked around confused, and there stood the Voodoo demon, though the anger she once had for the woman diminished.

"You," she said. The woman smiled.

"You are safe, we are outside of the Cat demon lair. Would you like to watch what is happening to the others with me?" Rin had no choice but to accept the woman's offer. She was not strong enough to beat her. She would just have to wait, and instantly of the three magic orbs that floated before the woman, her eyes were instantly attracted to the one that had shone Lord Sesshomaru.


End file.
